The Abyss
by Under the Setting Sun
Summary: Direct sequel to Being Swallowed by the Darkness. The events of Being Swallowed by the Darkness have caught up to Deeks, and to avoid charges he has to do an operation that could get him killed, and do so without his usual partner. But one can not stare into the abyss of criminal underworld and not remain unchanged.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters of N.C.I.S. Los Angeles are property of CBS

Six o'clock in the morning-

Deeks walked into ops early one morning before everybody else, except for Hetty, but she was the person he wanted to speak to; and speak to alone.

"Mr. Deeks, for what do I owe the pleasure of having you here this early?" Hetty asked.

"Hetty I need a favor." Deeks said.

"I'm sorry did I hear you correctly? Did you just ask me for a favor?" Hetty asked, not sure if she heard her liaison officer correctly.

"It's not that kind of favor Hetty." Deeks said

"Well what kind of favor is it?" Hetty asked.

"I need to speak to a psychologist. And knowing you, I'm betting you have a few on speed dial." Deeks said, challenging Hetty.

"What do you need to speak to a psychologist for?" Hetty asked.

"Why else does one speak to psychologist for?" Deeks asked.

"What happened?" Hetty asked.

"Rather not discuss that." Deeks said.

"Okay; when did it happen?" Hetty asked.

"Three months ago." Deeks said.

"Afghanistan?" Hetty asked. "What happened?"

"I'm not at liberty to discuss that." Deeks said.

"Mr. Deeks if I'm going to help you I need something to go on." Hetty said.

"Hetty all you need to know is that something terrible happened over there that wasn't transcribed in the official mission documents, but I don't want to talk about it. Every company has a policy that if somebody is seeking help it's the company's duty to assist." Deeks said.

Hetty appraised Deeks a bit, and then picked up her desk phone and made the call; ten minutes later.

"Don't make me regret this." Hetty said, as she hung up the phone.

Deeks got up from his chair, and headed for the exit but not before asking.

"Regret this; like you regret Afghanistan?"

Hetty stared at Deeks wondering what he meant by that, but before Hetty could question him Deeks exit her office.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Four hours later: Ten thirty in the morning-

"Anybody seen Deeks?" Sam asked without looking up from his computer as Kensi and Callen entered the bull pen.

"Why are you asking me?" Callen asked.

"I haven't talked to him since yesterday." Kensi said.

"I had an impromptu doctor's appointment this morning." Deeks said, entering the bull pen.

"How impromptu?" Sam asked looking at Deeks as he was sitting down at his desk.

"Seven o'clock." Deeks said, as he sat down and pulled out his laptop.

"That was three and a half hours ago; what was so important that it took that long to check up on?" Callen asked.

"Actually the session was three hours long, but it was a half hour drive out and back." Deeks said, quite content on not discussing what he discussed with the psychologist; while working on his laptop.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

Deeks continued with his business on his computer; ignoring Sam's question.

"Mr. Deeks had a professional concern and approached me this morning about it." Hetty said coming into the bull pen scaring the living crap out of her agents and liaison officer.

"Care to share?" Sam asked.

"Ever heard about that law called "doctor-patient privilege" Sam?" Deeks asked, without looking up from his computer.

Sam looked over at Deeks computer and saw a name on his search engine: _Friedrich Nietzsche_.

"Friedrich Nietzsche?" Sam asked.

Deeks stopped his web search, and then shut down his laptop. Deeks got up and took a stroll in the direction of the gym.

"Why's Deeks looking into a German philosopher?" Sam asked.

"Mr. Nietzsche has said some great quotes in his life time, Mr. Hanna." Hetty said as she exited the bull pen.

Callen, Sam and Kensi watched Hetty leave the bull pen, after her departure Kensi turned her attention back to her partner.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Deeks found his way to the gym to blow off some steam. The conversation with the psychologist had him on edge, and not for a good reasons. It forced him to reexamine everything that had happened to him to date, and it was a long list of things. Knowing that he had multiple skeletons in his closet, the doctor's words not his, Deeks knew that he was going to have multiple visits with said doctor.

Deeks got changed, and then stepped out onto the floor as he was strapping his gloves on. Deeks started to beat on the heavy bag. If the heavy bag would have been a training partner, he would have beat it senseless. The session was more confusing than it was helpful.

{I mean come on, speaking to a psychologist was supposed to help you put things in focus; not throw it into a six hundred mile an hour uncontrolled vertical dive.} Deeks thought

Deeks hasn't been sleeping much at night. He gets maybe four hours of uninterrupted sleep before he wakes up in a cold sweat; sometimes screaming. He can still hear that blind cleric's screams in his dreams. Deeks can't complain though, given the fact that last time he had troubles sleeping it took him four months before he saw Nate.

Deeks was so deep in his own thoughts that he didn't register Kensi coming into the gym. Kensi had been standing there for ten minutes before she decided to get his attention.

"Hi." Kensi said.

Deeks stopped whatever he was doing and stared at Kensi like a deer in the headlights.

"Hi." Deeks said back.

"What was so important that you went saw a psychologist at seven o'clock in the morning?" Kensi asked.

Deeks hesitated a beat before he spoke.

"I'm not at liberty to discuss that." Deeks said, not looking Kensi in the eye when he spoke.

"What? Why not?" Kensi asked.

"Because it's personal, and it has nothing to do with you." Deeks said.

Which was a lie because it had a lot to do with her, or at least from a relationship point of view.

"It's personal because it's work related, or personal because another one of your girlfriends came around for a booty call last night?" Kensi asked, laughing at her own bad joke.

As soon as the phrase left her mouth Deeks went stiff as a board and ridged as a dead body in full rigor. Deeks stared at Kensi with a gaze so fierce it cause her knees to quiver; Deeks walked over to Kensi and she back up until she ran out of room and was standing with her back against the wall. Kensi looked around for a way to escape, but there was no exit. When Kensi look Deeks in his eye she didn't see playfulness and flirtiness; she saw malice and hate staring back at her. Before anything could happen Kensi spoke in a hoarse voice.

"Deeks!"

Deeks came to his senses, apologized profusely, and then made a hasty exit from the gym. Kensi was so shook up by her partner's sudden act of violence that she ran for the gun range.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

The entire time Deeks was in the shower all he could hear was the doctor's words in his head, plus the quote by Nietzsche.

{So it's true.} Deeks thought. {I'm slowly becoming one of them, or him.}

Deeks finished taking his shower, got changed and went back to the bull pen.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Hetty was watching on in shock as she watched the replay of Deeks walking Kensi down. That side of Deeks has never been seen by anybody, not even her; most definitely not by Kensi. But what was so important for Deeks to ask to see a psychologist?

{And what did I just witness?} Hetty thought.

Just then Deeks had walked into the bull pen and sat down at his desk, and opened his laptop. Hetty eyed Deeks suspiciously, and then thought it might be good idea to swap partners. Twenty minutes later Sam and Callen came back into the bull pen; followed by Kensi another ten minutes later. After Kensi was seated the agents heard their call to duty.

Eric whistling to let them know that they had a case. Kensi was the first to get up and practically sprinted for ops without a backwards glance. Deeks just hung his head and then got up and followed his partner; all the while that phrase the doctor quote running through his head. Sam and Callen shared a look, and then followed the rest of the team up to ops; Hetty watched on from the silence of her office.

Upon entering ops Sam and Callen knew something was off. Other than the fact that Eric and Nell were staring at them like they might be their saviors, but Kensi was one side and end of the center console; while Deeks was on the other end and opposite side of the console. Sam and Callen shared a look, and then entered the room. Eric and Nell briefed the team, and then the agents were sent on their way, but Hetty had other plans in mind.

"Due to a strange turn of events there is going to be a partner swap for the time being." Hetty said.

"For how long?" Sam and Callen asked.

"Not sure." Hetty said.

Hetty gauged the reactions of her team: While Sam and Callen were flustered by the sudden reassignment, Kensi was relieved, but Deeks was highly disappointed. Hetty almost missed it because of Deeks has extensive training, but she didn't miss it.

"Mr. Callen and Miss. Blye will be partners, while Mr. Hanna and Mr. Deeks are partners. You all have your assignments, now hop to it." Hetty said.

The team walked out, and left for their assigned tasks.

{I hope I did the right thing.} Hetty thought.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"Any idea why this is going on?" Sam asked Deeks.

"There was an incident earlier in the gym between me and Kensi." Deeks said without looking at Sam.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Sam asked.

"Why else do you think I'm seeing a doctor for?" Deeks said, again still looking out the window.

"You're seeing a psychologist?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Deeks said.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"That's personal. Kensi made a jab that was below the belt and I took it _way _too personal." Deeks said.

N.C.I.S L.A.

"You okay?" Callen asked.

"I am now." Kensi said timidly.

"What happened?" Callen asked.

"I'm not exactA/Nly sure. All I know is I made a harmless joke, and Deeks reacted in a totally different way than expected." Kensi said.

N.C.I.S L.A.

There was silence in the vehicle, and it stay that way until they arrived at their destination. Sam parked the car, and the new partner's got out and headed toward the building in question; Sam stopped them short and looked Deeks in his eyes.

"What?" Deeks asked.

"Why were you searching for Friedrich Nietzsche?" Sam asked.

Deeks thought long and hard about telling Sam, and then decided that it couldn't hurt; albeit, the lunch crowd was starting to pick up, and this comment wasn't for them to hear. Deeks waved Sam closer, and when Sam was close enough Deeks whispered into his ear what he was searching for. When Deeks finished his sentence Sam drew back in shock at what Deeks said.

"Tell me that you don't believe?!" Sam asked in pure shock.

"You can't play with fire and not get burned." Deeks said.

"But still." Sam said, unsure of what to say.

"There's nothing to say Sam. Not all people can go through the life we lead without being affected by it. It's possible that I might be reaching my limit." Deeks said, and then turned and walked to the building they came to investigate.

Sam stared in shock at the revelation his new partner just told him, and Sam had to wonder if it was partial true.

{Deeks is an undercover cop, he's seen a lot of bad things; so was only a matter of time before it affected him?} Sam asked himself.

Sam ran to catch up with Deeks who was already entering the building; the quote by Nietzsche still echoing in his head:

Beware that, when fighting monsters, you yourself do not become a monster... for when you gaze long into the abyss. The abyss gazes also into you.

**T.B.C.**

A/N: The time change will make sense in later chapters.


	2. The Bleeding Effect

Disclaimer: The characters of N.C.I.S. Los Angeles are property of CBS

Deeks entered the building and saw that it was an apartment complex. Just as Sam was entering the building Deeks heard a noise coming from above, or below, them so he drew his weapon and did a cursory sweep of the foyer. Sam saw that Deeks had his gun drawn and then drew his. After the dust had settle Sam motioned that he would go up, and he motion for Deeks to go down; Deeks nodded his understanding.

The partners spilt up and started to search for the premise for any signs of their prey. It was a two story building with a basement, so they searched the first floor together and then when they came on a set of stairs Sam went up, and Deeks went down. Sam went from room to room making sure nobody was there; albeit, Deeks had more luck. While Deeks was searching the basement his conversation with the shrink played over in his head.

Flashback-

"_So what brings you in this early Mr. Deeks?" The doctor asked._

"_Please it's just Deeks, or Marty." Deeks said. "Only Hetty calls me that."_

"_Okay, Deeks; for the time being you may call me Rachel." Rachel said._

_Rachel was five feet two inches, blonde hair, and green eyes, with an athletic body frame._

_{Definitely Max's type.} Deeks thought._

_Rachel was beautiful in all aspects of the word, but she wasn't setting Deeks radar off. That was reserved for a beautiful brunette back in Los Angeles._

"_Why I'm here." Deeks said. "I'm not exactly sure how to answer that question. Does that answer stem from my actions during a mission three month ago, or does it stretch back further than that; say like all my undercover stents with the L.A.P.D.; or does it stretch all the way back to my days living with an abusive father."_

"_Are you having an identity crisis?" Rachel asked._

"_I understand who I am and what I was hire to do." Deeks said._

"_But you said it yourself you stared into the abyss, per se, lord knows how many times." She said._

"_The abyss?" He asked._

"_Yeah, the abyss." She said. "I'm surprised you've never heard of the concept."_

"_Why would I?" Deeks asked_

"_Because it's very pertinent to your field." She said._

"_Abyss like staring into a marks eyes, and seeing nothing. Just an empty black hole that if I'm not careful will consume me." He said._

"_Friedrich Nietzsche went on record saying: Beware that, when fighting monsters, you yourself do not become a monster... for when you gaze long into the abyss. The abyss gazes also into you." She said._

End Flashback-

Deeks was brought out of his reverie when he heard a noise. He went on high alert, it was also at this time he heard Sam in his ear.

"_Deeks are you awake?_"

"Sh. I heard something." Deeks whispered.

Deeks continued walking towards the sound, of whatever it was, to investigate. When Deeks turned the corner he saw a small body. Deeks approached the body and saw that it was a boy, but before Deeks could react he was blind-sided. Somebody came up from behind Deeks and tackled him to the ground, sending his gun skittering across the floor.

"Oof!" Deeks exclaimed.

Deeks attacker attempted to mount him, but Deeks kicked them off. Deeks thought that he heard Sam say that he was on his way, but he was more occupied by the fact that he was about to be assaulted by somebody with a lead pipe. Deeks got a good look at the person that was attacking him, it was a woman and she definitely knew how to handle herself. Deeks look all over and found another pipe, which he found; Deeks grabbed it and prepared to defend himself. The fight was pretty one-side, but the woman overshot one of her attacks and Deeks capitalized; disarming her. He pin her against the wall, and then ramming the pipe into her throat. Not enough to harm her, but enough so she was uncomfortable.

"Mommy no!" The boy shouted as he started to approach Deeks

"Relax boy." Deeks growled, sounding more like Max than himself. "If you mother is innocent she won't have any problems complying with my request."

The boy backed off, allowing Deeks to work.

"State your name, and rank." Deeks said.

It was about this time Sam had made it to the scene. Sam was a little taken back by Deeks demeanor. Deeks usually was cool calm and collected, but the scene playing out in front of him now.

{This is a man who hides his demons well.} Sam thought.

"State you name, and rank!" Deeks growled again.

The woman struggled a little more, but complied.

"Isabella Smith, Lance Corporal." Isabella said.

Deeks looked Isabella in her eyes and saw nothing but fear. Probably because Deeks is being more aggressive than he usually is. Deeks remove the pipe from Isabella's throat, and then step away from the wall. Deeks dropped the pipe; hesitating at first, and then he moved towards Sam, while retrieving and holstering his firearm, to give Isabella some breathing room. She stared at Deeks at first hesitant of his motives.

"Sorry." Deeks said. "I was rougher than what was necessary."

Isabella smiled and then turned her attention to Sam. Deeks turned his attention towards to Sam, as well, as Sam was making a phone call.

"Callen we found the Lance Corporal and her son. Heading to the boat shed now." Sam said, and then hung up the phone.

Deeks let Sam do all the talking. Isabella's son was skittish around Deeks, but he listened to everything Sam had to say. Deeks led the way back out of the complex.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Callen hung up the phone, and then spoke to Kensi.

"Sam and Deeks found the Lance Corporal and her son. They are all heading to the boat shed."

"Sounds like this might be an interesting case." Kensi said, hesitant about seeing her partner again.

"We can only hope." Callen said, as the partners exited the warehouse, and made their way back to the boat shed.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Callen and Kensi showed up at the boat shed, and hurried into the building. Sam was talking to Isabella and her son, while Deeks stood off in the corner in a daze. Isabella's son was fascinated by Deeks demeanor. When Callen and Kensi came into view Sam pardoned himself to switch information with Callen and Kensi. Deeks approached the child, and apologized for his actions. The child accepted Deeks apology, and then Deeks walked over to the team; albeit, Deeks stood next to Sam. Deeks listened while the seniors agents spoke, but he notice the hurt look on Kensi face.

"What did she tell you?" Callen asked.

"To put it simply she was on the run; whether it's from a co-worker, or an enemy your guess is as good as mine." Sam said.

Deeks looked at Isabella and took in the details: trench coat, scarf, thick makeup, and gloves.

"Kind of warm for that get up isn't?" Deeks asked.

Sam, Kensi and Callen gave Deeks a questioning glance, and then Kensi asked.

"What does that have anything to do with the weather?"

Deeks had a flashback to his childhood, and realized why that get up seemed familiar.

"Everything." Deeks said.

Deeks broke away from the group and approached Isabella. Isabella looked at Deeks, and Deeks stared her down. Isabella shot Deeks a look, and then Deeks nodded for her to follow. Isabella patted her son on the head, and then followed Deeks; when they approached Sam, Kensi and Callen Isabella realized what this was about. Isabella wiped away the makeup, then pulled off her gloves, and then her coat. The scarf was last to be removed. Deeks face became extremely animated, and then he turned away. Kensi, Sam, and Callen mouths almost hit the floor when the saw the scars and bruises on Isabella's body.

Kensi realized why Deeks reacted as he did, but just as she was about to say something Deeks broke away from the group and went over to Isabella's son. Kensi was hurt by Deeks blowing her off; Deeks was hurting because he was reliving his past, while fighting for his future. Deeks sat down by Isabella's son and then stared off into the distance. Isabella's son said something to Deeks, and he responded.

"Are you okay?" The child asked.

"No." Deeks said.

"You want to talk about it?" The child asked.

"Not really." Deeks said.

"Are we in trouble?" The child asked.

"You aren't, but I am." Deeks said.

"Maybe you should talk to somebody." The child said.

"You're preaching to the choir kid; your preaching to the choir." Deeks said.

Deeks shot a glance at Kensi and she quickly returned her attention to Isabella's story.

{What are you really afraid of princess?} Deeks thought as he turned his head and stared off into the distance; all the while returning to his session with Rachel this morning.

Flashback-

"_So you're saying that because I spent so much time undercover and taking down bad guys that it would have eventually caught up to me?" Deeks asked_

"_Yes." Rachel said with a knowing smile._

_Deeks thought about what Rachel said, and went deep into his brain. It took him sometime, which Rachel was happy to wait him out. After a time Rachel asked._

"_What brought you in to see me Marty?"_

"_My partner, who happens to be a woman, is near and dear to me." Deeks said._

_Deeks hesitated a moment before speaking again._

"_You love her don't you?" Rachel asked._

_Deeks nodded his head yes._

"_Is she still alive?" Rachel asked._

_Deeks again nodded his head yes._

"_What's her name?" Rachel asked, curious about her patient's love life._

"_Kensi Blye." Deeks said without hesitating._

_"What happened to her?" Rachel asked._

_Deeks paused before answering. The pause was so long that Rachel was becoming uncomfortable._

"_What happened to you?" Rachel asked._

"_Kensi was on assignment in Afghanistan for about five months." Deeks said._

_There was another pause before either one of them spoke._

"_Her mission isn't the reason for your impromptu session is it?" Rachel asked._

"_No; no it isn't." Deeks said._

_One more pause._

"_What did you do?" Rachel asked._

_Rachel waited out another pause, but what shocked her was lone the tear that escaped Deeks eye._

"_I attempted to torture a man." Deeks said._

End Flashback-

"Deeks."

Deeks was brought back to reality suddenly by Kensi saying his name. Deeks looked up at Sam, who was nodding for him to get the show on the road.

"Coming Sam." Deeks said.

Deeks got up and exited the boat shed. Kensi just stared at Deeks, and felt crushed that he is avoiding her.

"Are you okay?" Callen asked.

"Other than the fact that Deeks is now avoiding me." Kensi said.

"I thought that you wanted space between the two of you?" Callen asked.

"Deeks is hurting Callen." Kensi said.

"I'll speak to Hetty when I get the chance." Callen said.

With that being said, Kensi and Callen exited the boat shed.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Rachel was packing up her belongs ready to go home, but she got a phone call.

"Hello." Rachel said.

"_Hi Rachel._" Deeks said

"Want another session?" She asked.

"_Is it possible?_" He asked.

"What time do you get off?" She asked.

There was a pause before Deeks responded.

{Probably checking his watch.} Rachel thought.

"_Six._" Deeks said.

"Can we push it to six thirty; I didn't get a break for lunch today?" She asked.

"_See you at six thirty._" Deeks said, and then hung up the phone.

Rachel looked up at the clock and say that it was four fifty, so she packed everything up and went to get dinner.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Deeks was just hanging up the phone when Sam walked up behind him asking.

"Who's Rachel?"

Deeks looked at Sam and then walked back towards the bull pen.

"That would be your therapist." Sam said, and then followed Deeks back into Ops.

It was at this time Callen and Kensi were coming back from running down a lead. Callen and Sam did the talking while Kensi and Deeks listened. To Kensi relief Deeks let her stand next to him; Deeks listened while zoning out; Kensi was more content with watching Deeks reaction. Which was nonexistent.

"For now we are at an impasse until the next lead pans out." Callen said.

"Back to desk work." Sam said.

As the agents broke off to wait for their current lead to pan out, or a new lead from Eric and Nell, Kensi pulled Deeks down a side hall. Deeks had to regain his composure because Kensi had pulled him out of his stupor.

"Are you okay?" Kensi asked.

Deeks took a beat to answer that question.

"What do you think Kensi?" Deeks asked, schooling his voice and features.

"I can't tell because you aren't letting me in." Kensi said.

"I made a mistake and I'm sorry, but you weren't exactly forth coming this morning." Deeks said.

"I was scared." Kensi said. "Max Gentry isn't exactly a people person."

"Yeah well some people didn't have the luxury of living with two parents that actually care about you." Deeks said.

"That's what this is about?" Kensi asked, the outrage clearly written on her face.

"To be honest I don't know what it's about, but don't every make another crack about me having another girlfriend. There's only one woman I want to date." Deeks said.

Deeks stared Kensi in her eyes and then walked away.

Before Deeks could make his getaway Kensi asked.

"Who's the special lady?"

Deeks stopped and shook his head in response to Kensi question.

{She can't be that naive.} Deeks thought.

"I'll give you two guess, but you only going to need one." Deeks said over his shoulder, and then exited the hallway.

After Deeks had left the hallway Kensi had realized that Deeks had walked her into the wall again, and had felt sweat droplets that had form on her forehead. Kensi had relaxed her body posture, and wiped away the sweat. When she had composed herself, Kensi had left to go find Callen.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Deeks had just informed Hetty that he had another appointment at six thirty, so he went back to his desk and wasted time until he could leave. While he was sitting at his desk Callen entered the bull pen, and then pulled up a chair.

"What's going on Deeks?" Callen asked.

Deeks thought about his response before answering.

"What exactly is the point of the discussion?" Deeks asked.

"Concern has been brought to my attention about your actions in the workplace." Callen said.

"Or there were concerns about my mental health." Deeks countered.

"Concerns were voiced, and I'm just trying to see how much this problem affects the team." Callen said.

"Well as I said earlier when I walked in at ten thirty that I had an impromptu meeting with a doctor." Deeks said.

Deeks looked at his watch and saw that he still had twenty minutes before he could leave.

"What that's?" Callen asked.

"_What's_ what?" Deeks asked.

"Why did you check your watch for?" Callen asked. "Got a hot date, or a secret rendezvous with Isabella?"

"What makes you think that I have interests in her?" Deeks asked.

"I saw how you were staring at her when Kensi and I walked into the boat shed earlier." Callen teased.

Deeks felt every fiber in his body go rigid, but he refused to act. No matter how much the teasing stung Deeks didn't engage. Callen even saw the flinch that Deeks made and wondered what that was about.

Deeks simply stood up from his chair and left the bull pen; Callen, stumped by what just transpired, got up and ran after Deeks. When they entered the hall Deeks reacted, and Callen wasn't prepared for it. Deeks pinned Callen to the wall with a forearm under Callen's chin and his dominant arm pinned to the wall; not to cut off his breathing, but enough to make sure Callen got the point.

"I have always suffer in silence every time I experience something soul crushing. So let me make this perfectly clear: if you can't support me when the event happens, don't bother supporting me at all." Deeks said.

Deeks backed away from the wall and turned and walked away. Callen was thoroughly surprised by Deeks sudden outburst, but wasn't able to think on it because Kensi was coming to talk to him about Deeks.

"Hey you got a moment?" Kensi asked.

Callen didn't respond at first, but eventually.

"Yeah." Callen said, finally acknowledging Kensi presence.

"You okay? You look like you just had an encounter with Deeks." Kensi said.

"You could say that." Callen said.

"What happened?" Kensi asked.

"Deeks just pinned me to the wall about thirty seconds ago, with an arm under my chin." Callen said.

"Are you okay?" Kensi asked.

"Yeah I made a crack about meeting with Isabella, or a hot date and Deeks flinched." Callen said.

"Okay fair warning; albeit too late: don't make cracks about other women to Deeks. It pisses him off." Kensi said.

"That warning would have been great about two minutes ago." Callen said.

"So now you know what I mean about Deeks behavior." Kensi said, trying to reinforce her point from earlier.

"I think Deeks behavior runs much deeper than what you think. Something happened to him." Callen said.

"When?" Kensi asked

There was a pause before Callen answered.

"I have no definitive answer for that question." Callen said,

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Just as Deeks was exiting the building, Granger paid a visit to Hetty.

"Owen, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Hetty asked.

"Where Deeks heading off to?" Owen asked.

"He had an appointment to speak with a psychologist at six thirty." Hetty said.

"Even though we still have an active case?" Granger asked.

"For now the case is dead in the water while we await new leads, or the current lead takes us somewhere." Hetty said.

"How long has he been seeing the shrink?" Granger asked.

"Since this morning." Hetty said. "Should I be concerned?"

"For the moment, no." Granger said.

It was at this moment that Sam had come walking by Hetty office.

"Mr. Hanna." Hetty said.

"Yes." Sam said as he entered her office.

"Your partner had another doctor's appointment, so you Mr. Callen will be partner together again until Mr. Deeks return." Hetty said.

"And Kensi?" Sam asked.

"Miss. Jones will partner with her." Hetty said.

"Yes ma'am." Sam said, and then left the office.

"Want to explain that one?" Granger asked.

"This morning there was an incident involving Mr. Deeks and Miss. Blye. I thought it was best to swap partners until this problem blows over." Hetty said.

"Keep me in the loop." Granger said, and then got up and exited the office.

**T.B.C.**

A/N: I want to apologize to my fans for taking so long getting this chapter out. I have two other stories beside this one I'm working on, and the tone of this story is even newer to me than Sting of the Scorpion. So I'm trying to take my time and write this as realistic as I possibly can. And again thank you for your patience, your view and reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The characters of N.C.I.S. Los Angeles are property of CBS

Rachel's office: six thirty P.M.-

"When we talked last you said that you attempted to torture a man, but you also mentioned that you had an abusive father." Rachel said.

"Where do you want to start?" Deeks asked. "Both of those topics alone could fill a session unto itself."

"Which incident caused the most harm?" Rachel asked.

"They both cause harm in their own right: my father was an abusive man. The person I attempted to torture had a son that was an active member in the Taliban." Deeks said.

Rachel was silent for a time; she was contemplating Deeks sentence.

"What happened with your relationship with your father?" Rachel asked.

"How did I get out alive?" Deeks asked bluntly.

"Yes. What happened that ended the relationship between you and your father?" Rachel asked.

"Well I got out alive because I shot him." Deeks said.

Rachel looked at Deeks for a brief moment, and then mouth.

_You shot him_.

"Yes, I shot him. He was coming at me with a shotgun in his hands; hell bent on killing both my mother and I." Deeks said

"Is you father still alive, so the two of you can repair your relationship?" Rachel asked.

"I don't want to repair my relationship with that monster, and even if I wanted to I can't." Deeks spat.

"Okay we'll get that to that first part in a minute, but why can't you repair the relationship?" Rachel asked, a little lost by Deeks response.

"About two years after I shot him, he died in an automobile accident." Deeks said.

Rachel was at lost for words because Deeks has all this pent up anger at the mistreatment by his father, and he can't even get it out except, in this venue.

"Now I'm not saying that you are wrong for anger issues toward your father, but you have to realize something: because your father is dead you can never truly be freedom free of your past, technically speaking." Rachel said.

"Why not?" Deeks asked.

"How can you get freedom from this man if he is no longer among the living?" Rachel asked.

Deeks became introspective on this new thought. Deeks then became saddened by the fact that he is stuck with the disposition imparted to him by his father.

"You can still get freedom from this prison that you are in, but it will take time and forgiveness." Rachel said.

"Forgiveness?" Deeks asked incredulously.

"You need to forgive your father, and you have to forgive yourself. You have to make peace with your past." Rachel said.

Deeks became introspective again, but Rachel started her next query before Deeks could find his footing.

"How good are you with children?" Rachel asked.

Deeks pause and assessed the question. To say that he was dumbfounded by her question would have been _the_ understatement of the day.

"Whenever my partner and I encountered a child in the past, it was my job to entertain them while my partner work with the parent." Deeks said.

"That's not what I asked; do you like children?" Rachel asked again.

Deeks hesitated; he thinks he knows where this might be heading, but isn't sure. Deeks is almost frightened by what her response could be.

"I love kids." Deeks said.

"But you're afraid to have children because of your past?" Rachel asked.

Deeks realized the point of this question.

"Acceptance and forgiveness." Deeks said.

"If I had to go out on a limb you seem like the type that you have to prove yourself." Rachel said.

"Yeah." Deeks said. "My team didn't think I was up for the job at first, and my partner thought she had to test me to see if I was capable of keeping up with her."

"If Hetty hired you, then you already proved yourself." Rachel said with a tear in her eye.

Deeks was silent for a time and then asked.

"You were hired by Hetty?"

Rachel smile, and nodded; then she wiped the tear from her eye.

Before Deeks could leave Rachel checked her watch.

"How about tomorrow we discuss your attempted torture?" She asked

Deeks nodded his head, and rose from his chair. Deeks turned and exited the office.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Following day after Granger's visit-

Deeks has been on egg shells all morning: either from Hetty or Kensi. The moment he walked in Ops Hetty called him into her office to see how he was doing. As soon as he left Hetty's office Kensi laid into him, and laid into him hard; grilling him six ways from Sunday. Sam and Callen were keeping their distance, and talking to Deeks only if necessary.

Sam caught a glimpse of Deeks that afternoon, and from his view it seemed that if Deeks had to listen to one more rant he was going to blow a fuse. Just then Eric approached him with a lead in the Isabella Smith case. When Sam turned and looked at Deeks, Kensi was giving him another earful, or continuing the one he was watching when Eric informed him of the lead, and Deeks head was on his desk.

"Deeks." Sam shouted.

Deeks head shot up and he looked at Sam. Sam motioned for him to follow, and Deeks jumped up from his chair and bolted for the garage. Kensi was shocked to see Deeks run out of the bull pen like his life depended on it. Hetty watched the display from her office, and made note of Deeks disposition as of late.

"I can't blame the guy." Callen said as he walked into the bull pen.

"I don't need this right now Callen." Kensi said exasperated.

"Why not?' Callen asked.

"I've been trying to talk to Deeks all day, but he's been ignoring me." Kensi said.

"Have you been trying to talk to him, or have you been hounding all day and blaming him for anything and everything. I've been watching the two of you all day; Deeks was one sentence shy of either strangling you, or jumping off the tallest building. When Sam called out to say they had a lead, Deeks couldn't get away from you fast enough." Callen said.

"Callen I'm worried about Deeks." Kensi said.

"Kensi everybody is worried about Deeks; even the support staff is worried for him. Deeks is being hounded by both you and Hetty since he first walked in this morning." Callen said.

"Have you talked to Hetty about your altercation with Deeks?" Kensi asked.

"No." Callen said.

"Why?" Kensi asked.

"Like I said, Deeks has both you and Hetty on his back. I'm worried about Deeks, but he can't get any work done." Callen said.

Kensi thought on Callen argument, but wasn't sure how to make it work.

"Kensi what do we really know?" Callen asked.

"Well Deeks problem happen since we came back from Afghanistan." Kensi said.

"Or before Afghanistan?" Callen asked

"I have no clue to be honest." Kensi said. "Do you think something happened while we were in Afghanistan?" Kensi asked

"Maybe; anything else?" Callen asked.

"This is Deeks we're talking about; he has as many secrets, if not more, than you." Kens said.

"Okay, so we have to dig into his past." Callen said.

"If you want to dig into his past you do that, but you do so without my help." Kensi said.

"Why?" Callen asked.

"Would you want somebody digging around in you past?" Kensi asked.

"My family history is already public knowledge." Callen said sarcastically.

"Something wrong?" Hetty said as she walked into the bull pen.

"We are trying to understand what has caused the change in Deeks behavior since coming back from Afghanistan, but were at odds on how to go about it." Kensi said.

"How exactly are you two attempting to accomplish this task?" Hetty asked.

"I said that we could look into Deeks past." Callen said.

"Which I vehemently protest." Kensi said.

"Tread carefully Mr. Callen. Some demons are more virulent, and potent than others. And exorcising these demons, like any other exorcism, can have fatal consequences." Hetty warned, and then walked away.

Kensi shot a warning glance at Callen, and then walked away.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

The drive to the location was quiet one; Sam could tell that Deeks wanted a moment without being harassed. The drive was half an hour long. After entering the parking lot and parking, Sam stated as they were exiting the challenger.

"I bet you were happy to hear we had a lead."

"Ecstatic!" Deeks exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, as the partners headed to the office building.

"Hetty and Kensi mean well, but they aren't doing anything except giving mean a migraine." Deeks said

"That bad?" Sam asked.

"That display with Kensi in the bull pen started last night; after I left Rachel's office." Deeks said.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"Kensi wanted to know what cause the problem that started this whole mess. To put it simply: not everything that occurred in Afghanistan went in the official record." Deeks said.

"Like what?" Sam asked.

"Let's just say that I left a piece of my soul over there." Deeks said.

"Agents Hanna; Detective Deeks." A voice said.

Sam and Deeks turned and looked at the person in question, and then shared a look between the two.

"That's us." Sam said.

Sam and Deeks pulled out there badges and to identified themselves.

"I thought you would be by later?" A familiar voice asked.

"I thought this place looked familiar." Deeks said.

Sam and Deeks turned and looked at the voice in question as they were entering the building. Sam saw a beautiful blonde looking at them. Sam turned and spoke quietly to Deeks.

"Wow."

"She's a therapist, and she works for Hetty." Deeks whispered back. "Hi Rachel."

Sam shot Deeks a shocked expression and then held his hand out to shake Rachel's hand.

"So what brings you in?" Rachel asked.

"Does this woman look familiar?" Sam asked, and then showed Rachel a picture of Isabella Smith.

"Yeah. I saw her about three months ago; why?" Rachel asked.

"Um." Sam said.

Sam looked at Deeks, and then both of his eyebrows shot up. Deeks nodded his head, and then formulated a plan that would help them get information from Rachel, without her breaking the law.

"Isabella is a witness in a case that we are currently working. Is there anything that you can share with us by law that would not cause you to break other laws?" Deeks asked.

"I didn't treat her. I treated her son." Rachel said.

"Is there any information that you can give us that doesn't pertain to her son?" Deeks asked.

Rachel walked over to a desk and dug through an open filing cabinet. Rachel pulled out a folder, and gave the information a once over. Rachel removed some paperwork, and then walked back to Deeks and Sam handing the folder over.

"Thank you for your discretion." Sam said.

"Seven o'clock, okay?" Deeks asked.

Sam looked between the doctor and her patient, and watched the transaction unfold.

"Seven sounds great. I'll see you then." Rachel said.

Rachel walked back into her office after closing the filing cabinet, and then Sam and Deeks exited the building. As they approaching the car Sam saw that Deeks was off in his head.

"Beautiful woman?" Sam asked.

"Aren't you married?" Deeks asked, with a questioning glance on his face.

"I was talking about you." Sam said.

"Maybe if I was Max Gentry." Deeks said.

"But not you?" Sam asked.

"What do you think?" Deeks asked.

At this time Deeks and Sam were approaching the challenger. The partner's got in, but Sam didn't start the car.

"Rachel is attractive, yes?" Sam asked.

"Rachel is attractive." Deeks said. "But she isn't my type. I want a certain brunette that is driving me up the wall as of late."

"Kensi. Are you sure that is a wise decision?" Sam asked.

"What's the alternative: dating somebody who isn't in our line of work?" Deeks asked.

Sam started the car, and drove back to the boat shed. Sam called Callen and said they were heading to the boat; after hanging up Sam pressed the issue.

"How is it wise to date somebody that you work with, as opposed to some in a different field?" Sam asked.

"How would you feel if you got a civilian involved, let alone them getting killed?" Deeks asked.

"But if you date somebody you work with how easy is it for you to get distracted because your personal life bleeds into the work?" Sam asked.

"If what you say is true, then I should not date anybody because my personal life would bleed into my professional life anyways. So if I have to date somebody I rather date somebody in my field. Not only that I don't have to lie to my lover about my work." Deeks said.

"What if you have kids?" Sam asked.

"What about it?" Deeks asked.

"How are you going to work and raise a family?" Sam asked.

"True. That's a problem you ran into with you relationship with Michelle, but the one thing that we have that you probably didn't have is one person." Deeks said, shooting Sam a knowing glance.

"Who?" Sam asked

"Julia Feldman." Deeks said.

Sam thought about Deeks statement, and then commented.

"Julia wouldn't hesitate to watch her grandchild/children." Sam said.

"Yeah; it's going to be hard to balance our two lives, but Hetty hasn't actually been condemning our relationship either." Deeks said.

"How do you know?" Sam asked.

"Hetty sent me a note about a conversation we had last year, and on top of that we're still partners. I like to point out for the court that we're talking about Hetty." Deeks said.

"Touché counselor." Sam said. "What caused this whole mess?"

"As I said earlier that I left a piece of my soul in Afghanistan." Deeks said, without looking at Sam.

The partners spent the rest of the trip back to the boat shed in silence.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

When Callen and Kensi showed up at the boat shed, Deeks and San were already digging through the data. Deeks watched as Callen sat down next to Sam; whereas, Kensi sat next to Deeks holding her breathe preparing for Deeks to move away, or to tell her to sit somewhere else. Deeks turned and looked at Kensi, while hiding his own guilt because of his involvement in the matter, patted her hand and smiled at her. Kensi smiled back and let her breathe out; while Sam and Callen shared a look. Callen wondered what going on between the junior agents, but Sam motioned that it was Deeks that was hiding something.

"Deeks." Callen said.

"Yeah." Deeks said, without looking up from his stack of paper work.

"Are you okay?" Callen asked.

"Why?" Deeks asked.

"You seem off." Callen said.

"And that surprises you because….."

Deeks trailed off while looking up from his stack.

"You seem to be Mr. Popular as of late." Callen stated pointedly.

Deeks shot a look between Kensi and Sam, and then looked back at Callen. Deeks thought about what he was going to say, and then responded.

"Mr. Popular would be bit of an understatement of the past two days don't you think?" Deeks asked.

"The question still stands: are you okay?" Callen asked.

"That's the reason for the doctor." Deeks said, not willing to tell the team leader what the subject of the sessions were.

"And she's a looker too." Sam said sarcastically.

Kensi stared at Deeks with outrage on her face, Callen shot Deeks a questioning glance, while Sam had smug look on his face. Deeks glared Sam for a bit, then he cracked his knuckles. After Deeks had finish cracking his knuckles, he got up from the table and then exited the boat shed. Both Callen and Kensi shot Sam the evil eye.

"What?" Sam said.

"Deeks gets touchy when you make a crack about him being interested in other women." Callen said.

Kensi got up from the table and went to check on Deeks, but when she exited the building Kensi was in for a surprise: Deeks was gone. Kensi pulled out her phone and called Eric.

"_Hello._" Eric said answering the phone in Ops.

"Eric, Deeks has disappeared from the boat shed. I need you to track him down." Kensi said.

"_On it._" Eric said, and then ended the call.

Kensi walked back into the boat shed; the senior agents had puzzled looks on their faces.

"He left." Kensi said.

"He left! How?!" Callen asked.

"Not sure, but when I went out there Deeks was nowhere to be seen." Kensi said.

"Did you call Eric?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Kensi said.

"Okay let's figure out what we have going on here." Callen said.

The three agents dug into the files on Isabella Smith.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Three hours later: Ops parking garage-

"You're back, and you're about three people shy, detective." A voice said.

Deeks just stood there and debated what to say. He knew this conversation was coming, and wasn't thrilled to have it either; Assistant Director Granger walked over to Deeks.

"To what do I owe the not so pleasurable honor of this meeting?" Deeks asked.

"Where's Callen, Blye, and Hanna?" Granger asked.

"Last time I check, although they could anywhere by now, they were at the boat shed." Deeks said.

"When was the last time you saw them?" Granger asked.

Deeks check his watch.

"Three hours ago." Deeks said.

"So what have you been doing for the past three hours?" Granger asked.

"Attempting to keep this location a secret." Deeks said.

Granger shot Deeks a questionable glance.

"I took a few buses, and the got off five blocks north of here; and stuck to the alleys as I made my way here." Deeks said.

"Owen, I found the paperwork- Oh. Mr. Deeks what are you doing here?" Hetty asked, surprised to see her liaison officer in the parking garage, and not at the boat shed with the rest of the group.

"Avoiding a trip to the hospital." Deeks said, and then turned and walked away.

"Detective." Granger called out.

Deeks turned and look back at Granger.

"Fire range; five minutes." Granger said.

Deeks nodded his head, and then disappeared in the mission.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Boat shed-

"So what do we know?" Callen asked

"Well from the paper work it looks like the Lance Corporal was on the run from her husband." Sam said.

"That's a loose theory." Kensi said.

"We'd have to talk to Isabella to find out the truth, but this paper work is vague at best." Callen said.

"This is what the doctor gave us." Sam said.

Kensi phone rang, and she saw that is was coming in from Ops.

"What do you have Eric?" Kensi asked.

"_Found Deeks, but he's leaving as we speak._" Eric said.

"Where is he?" Kensi asked.

"_He's leaving Ops with Granger as we speak._" Eric said.

"How long has he been at Ops?" Kensi asked, stupefied that Deeks made to Ops so quickly.

Sam and Callen also shared a look.

"_Ten minutes maybe, why?_" Eric asked.

"Did Granger say what he wanted Deeks for?" Kensi asked.

"_This is Granger we're talking about._" Eric said.

"Fair enough, we'll be heading back soon." Kensi said, and then hung up the phone.

"What's going on with Deeks?" Callen asked.

"Granger and Deeks were leaving Ops when Eric called." Kensi said.

"Did he say why?" Sam asked.

"It's Granger; it could be for dozens of reasons." Callen said.

The three agents pack up the files headed back to Ops.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Moments before Eric's call to Kensi: Firing range in Ops-

"So what's going on with you detective?" Granger asked as he enter the range.

"Is this a personal debrief sir?" Deeks asked, seeing the classified folder in the assistant director's hand.

"Yeah, and you get to tell me what's going on between you and Blye." Granger said.

"Let's take a ride, sir. Somewhere we won't be disturbed," Deeks said.

"Lead the way." Granger said.

Deeks and Granger left the range and headed to the parking garage. Just as Deeks and Granger were leaving, Eric stepped out of Ops and saw the two of them leaving. Deeks drove to the location, keeping mind that he had to meet Rachel later.

**T.B.C.**


	4. Creatures That Escape the Abyss

Disclaimer: The characters of N.C.I.S. Los Angeles are property of CBS

Deeks and Granger ended up at the beach. Granger turned and looked at Deeks.

"Really. The beach?" Granger said.

"What? It's a public area; neither one of us has to worry about getting murdered." Deeks said with a sarcastic smile.

Granger shot Deeks a dirty look, and then looked out the window.

"Where are we going to do this?" Granger asked. "Not in the car."

Deeks pointed out the car to Granger's right; Granger turned and saw a picnic table.

"What no bench?" Granger asked.

"I don't want you sitting next to me." Deeks said.

Granger shot Deeks a questioning glance.

"To the table." Deeks said.

Granger and Deeks got out of the car and headed over to the table. Upon sitting at the table Granger pulled out the same folder that Deeks saw earlier. Deeks saw one word that caught his attention: _Makar_. Deeks knew what was in that folder, or what would be in that folder and that Granger knew what had happened.

{How long until the hammer falls?} Deeks thought.

"By now you know what is in this folder, but I have no need to pull this out if I'm satisfied with the information given today." Granger said.

"Sir I'm not exactly sure what you want me to say?" Deeks asked.

"What cause this recent outburst?" Granger asked.

"Kensi took a pot shot at me a few days ago that stuck a nerve." Deeks said.

"What was the comment?" Granger asked.

"Well leading up to the comment Kensi asked why I was seeing a therapist, and I said it was personal. Kensi then asked if it was work related or if a _girlfriend_ came by for a booty call." Deeks said.

Granger took in what Deeks said, and thought on the state of the partnership; now it was Grangers turn to think deeply.

{Deeks may deny it, but they are beyond partners. If Hetty knows what's best I'll defer to her judgment.}

Granger realized that if he was going to use what was in the folder he was going to have to provoke Deeks, but he was going to let that happen naturally.

"Drop me off at my home." Granger said.

Deeks shot Granger a questioning glance as he scratched his head. The two men got up from the table. Deeks and Granger headed back to Deeks car. As they left the beach Deeks shot a glance at the folder one last time before he returned his attention to the road. It would be another two months, and an international debacle before he would see that folder again.

.S. L.A.

Deeks pulled up to Rachel's building and took some time to reflect on the conversation with Granger. Deeks was baffled by Granger's decision: to show the folder, but to not use it is frightening to say the least. Deeks was distracted by the discussion, but he silenced his mind and then exited the car; making his way into the psychologist office.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Kensi was in the gym beating on a heavy bag when she was beginning to wonder about what Deeks said.

_Because it's personal, and it has nothing to do with you_; Kensi remembered, but what if it had everything to do with her. Kensi then remembered that Deeks came to the battlefield by way of helicopter.

{What happened to Deeks while we were in Afghanistan?"} Kensi asked herself.

While Kensi was lost in her head, Hetty made entrance in her usual fashion.

"Is there a problem Miss. Blye?' Hetty said.

Kensi stopped her workout and gave Hetty her undivided attention, but she had to think of a way to find the truth about Deeks role in Afghanistan.

"What do you mean by "is there a problem" Hetty?" Kensi asked.

Hetty shot Kensi a glance.

"Is this the game you want to play Miss. Blye?" Hetty asked.

"Aside from Deeks and I being at odds, but I'm at a loss as to what happened in Afghanistan." Kensi said.

"How so?" Hetty said.

"Deeks is running scared for some reason. I've heard a few of Deeks stories, but whatever happened in Afghanistan caused Deeks to sink to a new all-time low." Kensi said.

"Why do you say that?" Hetty asked.

"What was Deeks doing while they were in Afghanistan?" Kensi asked.

"I don't know; I gave Mr. Hanna a direct order that if Deeks became a hindrance to leave him behind." Hetty said.

"Leave him behind because he was emotionally involved, like Sam was when Michelle was undercover with Sidorov?" Kensi asked.

"Michelle is his wife. What was I supposed to do?" Hetty asked.

"Okay so I'm supposed to believe that Deeks emotionally involvement with me is wrong because we're not married, but given the fact that we were in a war zone it was the right call. Sam's wife is on the line and nobody had the decency to tell Sam to keep his head in the game?" Kensi asked.

Hetty just stared at her young agent, but kept silent because Kensi point and she had no way to refute it.

"Okay I have to know: who was Deeks partner while they were in Afghanistan?" Kensi asked.

"He didn't have back up." Hetty said.

"What does that mean?" Kensi asked.

"Deeks had an interpreter working as his partner." Hetty said.

"Callen, Sam, Granger and Sabatino were all of in the country side looking for me?" Kensi asked.

Hetty nodded her head yes.

"Did anybody make contact with Deeks? I know he was by himself for what ten, maybe fifteen hours?" Kensi asked.

"I called for an update, but he didn't have one." Hetty said.

Kensi stared at Hetty for a little while longer.

"What?" Hetty asked.

"Did you update him on the status of the rest on the mission?" Kensi asked.

"No." Hetty said.

"Are you sure?" Kensi asked.

"Yes, why?" Hetty asked.

"Because something happened when you called to update Deeks." Kensi said.

"Like what?" Hetty asked.

"I don't know the whole story because I don't know what happen in that status update." Kensi said.

"It was no different than any other status report Miss. Blye." Hetty attempted to reassure her.

"Was it?" Kensi asked.

"You think I'm lying?" Hetty asked incredulousness written on her face.

Kensi walked up to Hetty and stared her dead in her eyes.

"Then why did Deeks asked to see a psychologist?" Kensi asked.

When Hetty's face light at the recognition of Kensi accusation she knew Hetty gave other information to Deeks, but she remained silent.

"This silence is your answer." Kensi said, and then exited the gym.

Hetty walked out of the gym.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Hanna residence: two hours later-

Michelle was walking to answer the phone that was ringing in her home.

{Sometimes I feel like I have two children.} She thought.

"Hello." Michelle said answering the phone.

"_Hi Michelle, it's Kensi; is Sam home?_" Kensi asked.

"Yeah just one moment." Michelle said.

Kensi heard Michelle put the phone down, the next few seconds of silence was crushing Kensi. Her partner is drowning because of his actions, and she is failing him.

"Hello Kensi, what can I do for you?" Sam asked.

"_What do you remember about Deeks roll in Afghanistan?_" Kensi asked.

"That's a very good question." Sam said.

There was a silence before Sam spoke again. Kensi heard Sam take a breath, but he remained silent.

"Meet me at the boat shed." Sam said. "This is going to be an interesting conversation."

Sam hung up the phone and told Michelle he was going out to meet Kensi. Kensi hung up the phone, and then went to get dinner. After she picked up dinner, Kensi headed to the boat shed.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Deeks made his way into his apartment after a three hour session with Rachel with an order to take two weeks off of work; both the L.A.P.D. and N.C.I.S.; Deeks was wondering what he was going to do for the two week. After entering his apartment and saying hello to his faithful side kick, Deeks made his way to the bathroom and took a shower. After getting out of the shower Deeks put some clothes on, grabbed a beer and got comfortable on the couch, and turned the tv on. After watch tv for ten minutes Deeks turned the tv off and then went and got dressed.

Deeks let Monty out to handle his business and then locked up; he went to a one of his old haunts. He was feeling a bit defeated by the doctor's choice to sideline him, but Deeks decided not to go to Max's haunt; albeit, whiskey was still a docket. Deeks showed up at Club Balm and was let in without being asked his name.

{Glad Hetty didn't force me to retire this alias.} Deeks thought.

Deeks walked to the bar and ordered a drink.

"Tim, it's been awhile. How have you been?" The bartender asked.

"I've been great; and I've had a long day." Deeks said.

"What will it be; the usual?" The bartender asked.

"No. I'm going to need something a little stronger tonight." Deeks said.

"Two fingers?" The bartender asked.

"Three." Deeks said.

"Ow." The bartender said. "Whiskey three finders coming up.

The bartender walked away to pour the drink. The session with the doctor was still swirling around in Deeks head. The bartender returned with his drink; Deeks paid, tipping the bartender, and then walked away. Deeks wandered the club getting reacquainted with the lay of the land. Deeks found a table in the shadows on the second floor.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Two hours earlier: boat shed-

Sam showed up just as Kensi was finishing her meal. Sam was giving Kensi a once over and then asked.

"What's going on in that brain of yours?" Sam asked.

"Deeks is skittish because of his actions, and I'm being stonewalled by Hetty." Kensi said.

"Callen and I are in the same boat that when we left Deeks in the village we never saw him until he came in negotiating the hostage trade." Sam said.

"You never thought to make contact with Deeks?" Kensi asked.

"I was told by Hetty to keep my wits about me and not let my emotions get in the way." Sam said.

"I understand the order to cut Deeks loose, he was emotionally compromised, but isn't more of a reason to keep tabs on him?" Kensi asked.

"Hetty told me to stay focused and get you home. Why the interest in Deeks?" Sam asked.

"Whatever happened in the village, it cause Deeks to seek out a psychologist." Kensi said.

Sam thought on Kensi statement, and then responded.

"Whatever it was, it somehow is linked to you." Sam said.

"How do you know?" Kensi asked.

"You said it yourself: Deeks was emotionally compromised because of your whereabouts being unknown." Sam said.

"What do you think he did?" Kensi asked.

Sam became withdrawn, numb at the fact what Deeks might have done because Kensi absence.

"I don't know, and I don't think I would be able to comprehend it even if I wanted to." Sam said.

Kensi shot Sam a sideways glance.

"Go home. I'll talk to Hetty in the morning about this." Sam said.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Two hours after Deeks arrived at Club Balm-

Deeks was still at his perch on the second floor, but he had moved on from whiskey to Budweiser. He was finishing his third beer when something caught his attention; more appropriately, _someone _caught his attention. It was a woman of Indian descent or someone from a country that closely borders the nation of India. She was about five foot nine inches, dark shiny skin, black hair that shimmered in the light and flared out at her jaw, chocolate colored eyes that were brought out by the black eyeliner and the mix of black, turquoise, and gold eyeshadow.

Her clothing was modest: calf length, sleeveless black snakeskin print cock-tail dress, with a black clutch to match her dress. Needless to say that Deeks interest was piqued; albeit, she didn't come close to breaking the bond that was forged in fire with his partner, but she was definitely a looker. The woman made her way over to Deeks table with two drinks in one hand and her clutch in the other.

"Is this a private party?" The woman asked.

"Have a seat." Deeks said as he was finishing his beer.

"Whiskey, three." The woman said offering the drink.

"You're not trying to seduce me, are you Ms.?" Deeks asked, taking the drink.

"It's just Jessica; that depends, is a one night stand on the table Mr.?" Jessica asked coyly.

"Just Tim. One might think drinking whiskey I would be having girl troubles, but it's not the in the sense you are thinking of." Deeks said, while taking a sip of the whiskey.

"Tim? You don't look like a Tim." Jess said.

"May I call you Jess?" Deeks asked, and she nodded. "You don't look like a Jessica, so looks don't count for much."

"Fair enough; what did you mean by having girl troubles, but not in the sense that I'm thinking off?" She asked.

"Let's just say something horrible occurred that was directly related to her, and I commit a wrong doing." He said.

"Care to explain?" She asked.

"Yes I do." He said, and then downed his drink.

"Fair enough." Jess said wide-eyed.

Deeks ordered another beer, and then returned his attention to Jessica.

"Wow most men take their time with a drink that strong, so your week must have been extremely rough." Jess said.

"More, or less." Deeks said with a shrug.

Deeks and Jess talked for another two hours before Jess bowed out for the night. A waitress walked by and Jessica asked her to take a picture with both of their phones. Deeks realized that he had evidence to run down later, and to explain to his girlfriend.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

The following morning-

Deeks woke up in his bed with a massive hangover.

"Uh! I think I should have taken it a little slower with that last whiskey." Deeks said.

Amazingly enough Deeks didn't feel the need to throw up, so he got up and made his way into the bathroom to get cleaned up. After he freshened up Deeks called Hetty saying that his therapist recommend that he take two weeks off of work, and then after that he went surfing. When Deeks got to the beach it had a light crowd, so he pick a spot and lay his gear down and started to wax his board. While Deeks was waxing his board his radar was pinging. Not sure was setting it off, but something was bothering him. Deeks turned back to the parking and ran a cursory sweep.

There was a red jeep at the other end of the parking lot that wasn't there when he pulled in, but Deeks wasn't sure if it was harmless or a threat. Deeks returned to his work, but his board was ready by the time he finished sweeping the parking lot. Deeks stood up out of the sand, and then went into the water. Just as Deeks was getting into the water, he took a quick dip to help his inebriation.

"Not that it cures a hangover, but it sure does feel good." Deeks said.

Deeks surfed for a few hours, but what caught his attention was a black car parked near the red jeep that he saw earlier. It was a challenger; Deeks reflexes went into overdrive. Just as he was coming back to shore there was a shooting in the parking lot. Deeks rushed over to his gear and grabbed his Smith &amp; Wesson out of his pack and rushed to the parking lot to provide backup. Just as Deeks was entering the parking lot one of the suspects was making a getaway, but Deeks shot him before he could get away. Sam and Callen turned they weapons on Deeks.

"Friendly!" Deeks shouted.

Sam and Callen holstered their weapons, and then went work processing the scene. Sam threw Deeks a pair of gloves, and Deeks joined the scene. L.A.P.D. was on scene coordinating with Deeks; later the coroner showed up to collected the bodies.

"What do we have?" Deeks asked.

It was at this time Kensi and Nell showed up. Kensi gave Deeks a once over.

"What?" Deeks asked

"Carrying a gun on leave a usual S.O.P. of yours?" Nell asked.

"Well, somebody had to back Sam and Callen until you two showed." Deeks said sarcastically.

Deeks approached Kensi and whispered.

"I'm willing to bet that you made a stop to get some sweets." Deeks joked sarcastically.

Kensi swatted Deeks arm, which got a laugh out of the partners; which in turn got a look from Sam, Callen, and Nell.

"What brings you out to the beach on your day?" Sam asked.

The question got Sam a glare from both Deeks and Kensi.

"Really?" Deeks asked.

"Last time I check a man is allowed to do whatever he wants in his spare time." Kensi defended Deeks.

"As long as I'm not being a security risk." Deeks said.

Sam nodded his approval of Deeks rebuttal to Kensi statement.

"What brings you four out here?" Deeks asked making light of Nell's involvement in the op.

"These guys are in town on some kind of business just not sure what it is." Callen said taking a picture of one of the dead men, then another of the guy Deeks killed. After the photos were taken Callen shot them off to Eric to get a facial rec. of the two men; at this time Deeks decided to ask the pertinent question.

"What's the deal with the dead guys?" Deeks asked Sam.

"They're part of terrorist network working out of the middle east, and also Afghanistan." Sam said.

"Where did you pick them up at?" Deeks asked.

"Eric picked them up on a security camera at L.A.X.; their flight came from Afghanistan, but he lost them shortly after they landed." Sam said.

"Where did you picked them up at?" Deeks asked.

"Eric picked them up at Club Balm. They have been hanging out there a lot recently. Not sure what they are doing hanging out there, but Eric says that their foot traffic has been around that club for the past two weeks." Sam said.

Deeks looked at the first dead guy, and then flashed back to the club last night. It's possible that they could have been there, and Deeks could have missed him. The first guy didn't set off an alarm, but the second guy did. It was at this time Callen rejoined the group.

"They two guys don't have a record." Callen said.

Deeks pulled out his phone and called Eric.

"_What do you have Deeks?_" Eric asked.

"Eric assess L.A.P.D. file Mayan Falls. Authorization: Delta, Echo, 1, 2, Charlie, Tango." Deeks said.

The team gathered around and listen while Eric brought up the file in question. There was typing, followed by more typing, and more typing before the group heard Hetty on the line again.

"_Mr. Deeks do you want to explain how the L.A.P.D had access to federal documents, but kept quiet about them_" Hetty asked.

"It was joint L.A.P.D.-F.B.I. task force." Deeks said.

"Where we're the shipping the merch from?" Sam asked.

"The one lead that was ran down came from Afghanistan, but there were other shipping manifest branching off from there." Deeks said.

"Mayan Falls." Nell asked.

"You'd have to get in touch with the F.B.I. about that; all I know is that the bulk of the trade routes would come in through Mexico." Deeks said.

"_A bulk of the Mayan ruins are located in Mexico._" Eric said.

"Right." Deeks said incredulous look on his face.

"_I'm pretty sure that's the reasoning behind the task force title._" Hetty said.

The coroner was wrapping up on scene and loading the bodies into the back of their vehicle to further process the bodies back at their lab.

"_Mr. Callen, Mr. Hanna, Miss. Blye, and Miss. Jones I want you back at ops for the time being, or until I can acquire the files from the F.B.I.._" Hetty said.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to head home." Deeks said.

"_Don't get to comfortable Mr. Deeks. Your presence might be required later._" Hetty said.

"Yes Hetty." Deeks said, and then hung up the phone. The team loaded up into the cars and headed back to ops, while Deeks rounded up his gear and headed home.

**T.B.C.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: The characters of N.C.I.S. Los Angeles are property of CBS

A/N: Starting this chapter there will be a countdown until the international incident and Deeks getting forced into the critical mission.

Forty-six days left-

Deeks entered to an empty bull pen at Ops after coming off his mandated leave of absence, not that he minded. He had a million things running through his mind: Jess, more of those random men that keep following him.

{I need to get the drop on those men next they are on the prowl.} Deeks thought.

Not to mention the ongoing spat with his partner, which could be on the mend, but Deeks wasn't going to holding his breath. Deeks hasn't been to a range since his imposed exile, so he headed to the range to test his skills. As Deeks exited the bull pen Kensi, Sam, and Callen were watching from the balcony. As if waiting for an invitation Sam nodded to follow Deeks and Kensi went after her friend. Hetty approached the senior agents to get an update.

"What's the word gentlemen?" Hetty asked.

"Seeing as how Deeks just returned he probably went to the range to test his accuracy." Sam said.

"And ending the partner swap?" Hetty asked.

Sam and Callen shared a look, and then Sam turned and looked at Hetty.

"That depends." Sam said.

"Depends on what?" Hetty asked.

"Depends on what you said, or imposed on Deeks while we were in Afghanistan." Sam said.

Hetty shot a look at her senior agents, and then said.

"The swap is still in effect for the time being."

Hetty turned and walked away. Sam continued to stare after Hetty, and then turned to look at Callen; who was giving him a sideways glance.

"What?" Sam asked.

"What she said or imposed on Deeks in Afghanistan?" Callen asked.

"Kensi is under the impression that whatever happened to Deeks over there is the cause of his behavior since coming back." Sam said.

Callen thought about Deeks past actions and then turned tostared after Hetty.

"Well let's go inform them about Hetty's decision." Sam said.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Deeks had finished emptying his magazine when Kensi had entered the range. Kensi was hesitant to approach Deeks unsure of whether or not she was going to confront her lovable, playful partner, or the borderline murderous psychopath that he has become recently. Kensi took a chance and hugged Deeks from behind; what she was rewarded with Deeks relaxing and put hand over top her hands. Kensi and Deeks standing in silence and breathing, with Kensi listening to Deeks heart beat.

"What's happening to us?" Kensi asked.

Deeks was hesitant at first, unsure on how to answer that; then Deeks said.

"We're attempting to repair the damage done in, and since Afghanistan."

"I was abducted and tortured while I was in Afghanistan, but what happened to you?" Kensi asked.

"What a minute." Deeks said turning to face Kensi.

"What?" Kensi asked

"You were abducted?" Deeks asked incredulously.

"Yes, what seems to be the problem?" Kensi asked, wondering where Deeks question was going.

"The Taliban was brazen enough to abduct you in the middle of the night, or you happened to be wondering outside the base by yourself." Deeks said.

"I was in a fire fight when it happened." Kensi said.

"Nell said that you disappeared and that-"

Deeks had an epiphany on Nell's words three months ago.

"It all make sense now." Deeks said.

"What makes sense?" Kensi asked pulling away from her partner, sensing a change Deeks emotional state.

"Why you-"

"Hetty said that the-" Callen cut himself and Deeks off as he and Sam entered the range.

"Are we interrupting anything?" Sam asked.

"No." Deeks said.

"Yes." Kensi said.

Callen and Sam can see that they had interrupted something because the hurt look Kensi face and Deeks wanting to be anywhere but near Kensi.

"Well Hetty said that the partner swap is still in effect." Sam said.

Kensi let her shoulders slump, and her head dipped a fraction of an inch; whereas, Deeks was a statue: devoid of all emotion and animation; even his breathing was imperceptible. Both Sam and Callen had a look of horror on their faces at the lack of a reaction from Deeks. The silenced was crushing, nobody moving a muscle, as if paralyzed; they all just stood there breathing slowly. At this time all the agent's phone started to vibrate. Deeks pulled out his phone.

"Eric has something." Deeks said.

Deeks put his phone away and left the range behind Sam. Callen exited next with Kensi bringing up the rear, Hetty watched the whole incident from her office; she looked up in time to see her team pass her by office on their up to ops. Deeks kept his eyes glued to some spot off in the distance, while Callen, Sam and Kensi glared at Hetty. Hetty returned her attention to her laptop and thought.

{What are you doing to _my_ team Mr. Deeks?}

As the team entered ops and lined up next to the center console: Callen standing next to Kensi, while Sam and Deeks stood next to each other. Nell and Eric shared a look both making note of Deeks inaction, and lack of a quip upon entering the room.

"Deeks." Eric said.

Nell approached and brushed his hand, which got a reaction out of Deeks.

"_Detective Deeks it's been awhile._" A man on the big screen said.

"Special Agent Jack Brown what did you manage to dig up?" Deeks asked.

"_It's sketchy at best, I'm amazed you were able to make a viable connection to a case that has been cold for five years._" Brown said.

"Wasn't Mayan Falls connected to Afghanistan rebels, or the Taliban if I remember correctly?" Deeks asked.

"_It was between the Taliban and a government official._" Brown said.

"That official have family?" Deeks asked.

"Yeah, a daughter; very beautiful. That official is actually coming to town in forty-six day; his daughter is already here." Brown said.

Brown put a picture up of the daughter; Deeks recognized the woman instantly. He didn't need to look at his phone out to look at the picture: It was Jess. Deeks knew that she was downplaying her status.

"_She is currently staying at the Embassy until her father returns to Afghanistan._" Brown said. "_About the men that you called about two weeks ago they are Chechen rebels for hire that the Taliban contracted to kidnap the man's daughter._"

Deeks realized why the men showed up at the beach two weeks ago: they had seen him talking to Jess at Balm. So the wanted to abduct and coerce him into to helping them with their plan.

"What is the government official coming to America for?" Callen asked.

Brown checked his records to give them a definitive answer.

"_The official is actually the ambassador to America; a Mr. Abdul Khan._" Brown answered.

A look of dread came over Deeks, Nell caught the look on Deeks face and became worried

"_Mr. Khan's agenda is to garner American support in the fight against the Taliban._" Brown said.

"Who's he meeting with?" Kensi asked

"_A Senator Naomi Swanson._" Brown said.

"Sam and Deeks coordinate with the senator, Kensi and I will look for the ambassador's daughter." Callen said.

"_I'll see what I can dig up on this end._" Brown said.

Brown signaled for the connection to be cut, and the agents went about their business.

"Deeks." Nell spoke up just as Deeks and Sam were about to the exit ops.

Deeks and Sam stopped short with them turning to look at Nell.

"A word please." Nell said.

Deeks nodded to that he would catch up, Sam nodded and headed down to the garage.

"What?" Deeks asked.

"I know it's not my place to ask, but do your troubles stem from that picture that was sent three months ago?" Nell asked.

Deeks gave Nell a sideways glance, and then turned and walked out of ops.

"This conversation never happened." Deeks said.

"What does that mean?" Eric asked.

"It means that we are not to speak of this subject matter to anybody." Nell said.

"He didn't answer your question though." Eric said.

"It's what he didn't say." Nell said

"He didn't deny it." Eric said.

Nell gave Eric a serious look.

"He didn't deny it." Eric said, going over the implications of the conversation in his head.

The wonder twins took a seat at their computer station and went over the information that they gleamed from Agent Brown.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"Care to explain what that spectacle in the gun range was about?" Callen asked.

"I was trying to reconcile our differences, and it was working until Deeks started to pull away." Kensi said.

"Why would he pull away?" Callen asked.

"I wish I knew." Kensi said.

Callen sensed a dodge, but didn't press the subject because they were pulling up to the embassy.

On the other side of town Deeks and Sam were pulling up to the senator's office. Sam look at Deeks as they were getting out of the car; Deeks did not miss this look.

"What?" Deeks asked.

"I know that look." Sam said.

"Huh? What look?" Deeks asked.

"That look of "Oh crap! I have something to hide" look." Sam said.

"I possibly, may have something to hide." Deeks said.

Sam stopped the partners in the parking lot, and gave Deeks a once over.

"You have had contact with her." Sam stated.

"More appropriately: I've had drinks with her." Deeks said.

Sam gave Deeks another once over before continuing.

"You want to explain how you had drinks with the diplomat's daughter?" Sam asked.

"I don't know her real name, she gave me a fake one, but she had this picture taken almost two weeks ago at Club Balm." Deeks said pulling out his phone and showing Sam the picture from the club.

"Does she know who you really are?" Sam asked.

"At Club Balm I'm know as Tim." Deeks said, giving a theatrical bow.

Sam thought about the incident they currently found themselves in.

"Has Kensi seen this?" Sam asked.

The picture wasn't provocative by any means: Jess had an arm around Deeks, but Deeks and Kensi are trying to reconcile their difference, or so Sam thought.

"To put it simply: Kensi is not an innocent party in the matter of events that took place three months ago." Deeks said sharply, as he put his phone away.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Let's just say the debacle in Afghanistan was not how Hetty explain it to us." Deeks said and resumed walking.

"It was a rescue mission." Sam said, walking to catch.

"Yes, but what we failed to realize is why it was a rescue mission." Deeks said.

"How so?" Sam asked.

"Kensi disappeared." Deeks said.

"Nell said that Kensi disappeared, and that it was rumored that she was being held by the Taliban." Sam said.

"And Kensi just magically disappeared from Camp Chapman?" Deeks said looking at Sam.

Sam just shrugged his shoulders.

"When are you going to see the daughter again?" Sam asked.

"Should I keep up the charade and work her for information?" Deeks asked.

"Couldn't hurt. And I wouldn't let Kensi anywhere near your phone." Sam said as the approached the door.

"That isn't going to be a problem." Deeks said.

Back on the other side of town Callen and Kensi were leaving the embassy.

"_Hello._" Nell said.

"Nell I need you to run the ambassador's daughter through the system." Callen said.

"_Why?_" Nell asked.

"Run her through the camera system in the city. The embassy is stonewalling us." Callen said.

"_On it._" Nell said.

"I can't stand embassies." Kensi said.

"I do to, but I can't begin to tell you how many times they have saved my life." Callen said.

"Any stories to tell?" Kensi asked.

"Numerous, but I don't want to talk about it. Can I ask you a question?" Callen asked.

"Shoot." Kensi said.

"Why did you leave the base?" Callen asked.

"Come again." Kensi said.

"Why did you leave Camp Chapman?" Callen asked.

Kensi just stared unable to come up with a plausible answer.

"I'm not exactly sure if Deeks figured it out, unless that what's the display in the gun range was about, but you purposely left Camp Chapman, and went into enemy territory." Callen said.

Kensi keep quiet still unable to answer the query that Callen was asking. And then Callen remembered the exchange.

"You were sent to Afghanistan to shoot Jack Simon, but instead after learning of his presence you went to find answers." Callen stated.

"As is you were any different whenever you family." Kensi stated, with tears in her eyes.

"Touché, but my actions never caused my partner to take drastic measures." Callen stated.

Callen thought on his statement and reflected; he had an idea and then dialed ops, but did not turn the speaker function on.

"Hey Eric can you do me a favor?" Callen asked.

Kensi waited in silence as Eric was talking to Callen.

"While we were in Afghanistan did Hetty make contact with Deeks?" Callen asked.

There was more silence, but it was shorter than the last one.

"Did Hetty have you send anything, or tell Deeks anything?" Callen asked.

There was more silence, lasting longer then the first to pause as if Eric was explaining the event.

"Hetty told you to send that, what for? And more importantly what was in it." Callen asked.

The pause was long pause. What Callen heard made him double over like he had been punched in the gut. While he was bent over Callen looked up at Kensi. As Callen stood upright him he ended the call.

"What was that about?" Kensi asked.

"Let's just say that Deeks received some damaging evidence that might have compromised himself further." Callen said.

"How is that?" Kensi asked.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling who will know." Callen said.

Callen headed back to the SRX with Kensi hot on his heels, and they drove back to Ops. On the way there Callen called Hetty.

"Hi, Hetty." Callen said when Hetty answered. "We need to talk."

The finality in Callen's voice meant that Hetty had some explaining to do.

"We're heading back to Ops as we speak; the embassy was a bust. The daughter wasn't there, and the director of the embassy wasn't forth coming on the ambassador's agenda." Callen said.

"What was so important?" Kensi asked, after Callen hung the phone.

"I can't discuss that until I talk to Hetty." Callen said.

The drive back to Ops was made in deafening silence.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"When the ambassador gets in I will give you any relevant data, and documents." Naomi said.

"Thank you for your time." Sam said.

Naomi shook hands with Deeks and Sam and then went to meet with staff about the coming meeting with ambassador.

"Those guys at the beach while you were surfing, did any of them make you the night before?" Sam asked.

"They made me because I was at the club talking to Jess, but they don't know my real identity." Deeks said.

"Just know that we're playing with fire here." Sam said.

"I'm going in without any back up?" Deeks asked.

"We have no idea what is really going on. Why is the ambassador's daughter here before he is?" Sam asked.

"I won't be able to ask that without giving myself away." Deeks said.

"Charm her." Sam said.

"Easy there big guy." Deeks said grinning at Sam.

The partners got in the challenger, and headed back to Ops.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

As they were entering Ops Hetty was standing in the hallway leading to the gym and the range.

"Go see if the twins came up with a lead on Isabella's case." Callen said.

Kensi nodded her understanding and then headed up to ops. When Callen turned and look at Hetty she had disappeared. So Callen went to find her, Callen found her waiting in the armory.

"What was so important that we had to talk about it as soon as you got back?" Hetty asked.

"You sent Kensi to Afghanistan to warn Jack Simon?" Callen asked.

"Yes." Hetty said.

"I'm going to go out on a limb and guess that you never foresaw the outcome that Kensi would turn herself over to the Taliban to see Jack?" Callen asked.

"Is there a point to this conversation Mr. Callen?" Hetty asked.

"I guess the point of the conversation is when did it become S.O.P. to send incriminating evidence to a compromised agent?" Callen asked.

"Incriminating evidence?" Hetty asked.

"The incriminating evidence that involved a supposedly dead agent who is currently at odds with her partner?" Callen asked.

Hetty just hung head in shame.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

When Sam and Deeks walked into Ops Kensi was coming down from ops.

"Anybody seen Callen?" Kensi asked.

"We just got here, what's up?" Sam asked.

"We just got a lead on Isabella's husband." Kensi said.

Deeks nodded at Sam, and then Sam and Kensi walked out to the parking garage. Kensi looked over her shoulder to see Deeks staring back her and what she saw scared her: Deeks had a wounded look in his eyes. Then Deeks turned and left, stepping out of Kensi range of vision. Kensi heart broke for Deeks, but she couldn't let her emotions get in the way. Kensi thought she would address the issue when she got the chance, but it would have to wait until later. Kensi and Sam got in the challenger and left to run down the lead.

Deeks went up to Ops and grabbed a chair and hid in the corner. Nell and Eric shared a look and then rolled over and talked to Deeks.

"Are we on the crap list?" Nell asked.

"What did you two ever do to earn that kind of ire?" Deeks asked.

"Uh, where do you want us to start?" Eric asked.

"Callen never trusted even if I saved his butt. Sam, although he has started to trust me, practically hated me until I sacrificed myself to save Michelle; and Kensi isn't willing to trust me. I owe you two everything, and you don't owe me anything." Deeks said.

"What about that case with Monica?" Nell asked.

"Really, Monica?" Deeks asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Consider my question an attempt to hear the truth." Nell said.

"I told Kensi the truth: Granger wanted an off the books stakeout on the guy that was working with Sidorov." Deeks said.

"We're you faithful?" Nell asked.

"I was working the case even before Kensi gave me that box. On top of that my hands were tied, so how could I tell Kensi I was living with a woman to get information that Granger wanted?" Deeks asked.

"So you only did what was needed to sell the cover?" Nell asked.

"Wait until you have to do a job without any help, and required to do things you swore that you would never do." Deeks said.

Nell had a sick feeling come over her and she started to feeling light headed.

"That feeling in your gut is what I felt when Granger asked me to do the job." Deeks said.

"Why?" Eric asked.

"Because when you're asked to do a job, you have to do it; even if it means doing something that you wouldn't do normally." Nell said shaking off a chill.

"Welcome to our life." Deeks said with a sad smile and a tear in his eye.

There was a beeping coming from the computer and the Eric and Nell returned to their duty, but Nell reached out and gave Deeks hand a quick squeeze; which he returned in kind.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Hetty was trying to find the words to excuse her actions, but she figure there would be no escape.

"What made you think it was a good idea to send Deeks that picture? He was already compromised because of his feelings for Kensi, on top of never being in a warzone." Callen said.

"I was out of options and I needed and update from Deeks." Hetty said.

"Understandable, but you shot yourself in the foot with that play." Callen said. "Do you even have a clue what Deeks did?"

"I have no idea?" Hetty said.

"You mean to tell me that Deeks didn't submit an after action report?" Callen asked.

"Yes, but it didn't mention anything pertinent." Hetty said.

"You mean to tell me that Deeks willing omitted information in a federal document?" Callen asked.

"Don't even act like you haven't broken the law." Hetty said sternly defending Deeks.

"I've never lied while writing a federal document." Callen said.

"So what you're saying is that Deeks doesn't belong here because of what? He omitted information that could incriminate him in a court of law? Well if that's the case every field agent in this office better turn over their badge and their gun, take a number and await their sentencing." Hetty said.

"That's not what I mean and you know it." Callen said.

"Do I? Because I'm pretty sure this went from being all about me screwing up and sending a doctored photo, to Mr. Deeks lying in an after action report." Hetty said.

Callen stared Hetty down, and then turned and walked away.

"You are by no means talk to Mr. Deeks about his report that he filed, and that's an order." Hetty said before Callen got too far. Callen shot Hetty a murderous look, but turned and marched away.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Kensi and Sam had caught Isabella's husband, and he was being uncooperative; so Sam put him on the ground, cuffing him and told Kensi keep her gun on him.

"We have out suspect, and we are awaiting a pick up to take him to the boat shed." Sam said over the phone.

When he heard that it would take a half an hour for the pick he decided to get comfortable. The husband had the decency to keep quite his mouth shut. The half hour dragged on, but the pickup came and took their prisoner.

"Take him to the boat shed. Well pick this up in the morning." Sam said as the sun was setting over the bay.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Deeks wound up at Club Balm in hopes of getting more information out of Jess. It was getting late, and Deeks was about to call it a night.

"Looking for somebody?"

Deeks turned and saw Jess wearing another cocktail dress, stilettos, minimal make up.

"You look beautiful as usual." Deeks said.

"Thank you." Jess said.

The night was low key, and no development in father's business.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Forty-five days left-

Nine thirty in the morning came way too quickly for Deeks, and he was still under the influence. As he walked into the bull pen he earned a few stares from the team, plus the Nerd Herd was there updating the team.

"Look what the cat dragged in." Callen said.

"You have no idea." Deeks said.

Deeks put his bag on the floor, and then collapsed into his chair. Deeks kept his composure long enough for Eric and Nell to start the brief, but by the time it was over Sam was waking Deeks up, and Eric was checking email.

"The state department just called." Hetty said walking into the bull pen.

"What do they have for us?" Callen asked.

"They found the ambassador's daughter. One of our team is going to pick her up and take her to the boat shed." Hetty said.

Before Deeks could speak up Eric gave him a way out.

"I just got an email from the Senator Swanson saying that she needs to talk to somebody." Eric said.

"I'll go." Deeks said.

"What, you don't want to see the daughter up close and personal?" Callen asked.

"I'll pass." Deeks said.

Deeks got up and exited the bull pen.

"Deeks didn't have a meltdown." Callen said.

"Weird." Kensi said.

"Not that we need everybody to talk to the daughter; not only that Deeks doesn't need to suffer being assaulted by two beautiful women." Sam said, directing a jab towards Kensi.

"Ha, ha." Kensi said.

**T.B.C.**

A/N: Just a little foreshadowing, which I usually don't do but can't resist this time, but when Deeks gets caught he will be dealing with the death of a dear friend.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam, Callen, and Kensi were walking into the boat shed to meet the ambassadors' daughter; she was already waiting for them in the main hall. Callen nodded to the guard, and he excused himself; Sam had already seen the woman from the photo on my phone, but what he saw in front of him didn't do the picture any justice.

_Wow._ Sam thought.

Callen approached the woman and introduced the team.

"I'm Special Agent Callen; these are my team members: Agent's Hanna, and Blye." Callen said.

"I'm Talitha Khan, but a few people call me Tali." Tali said.

"What can you tell us about your father's business?" Sam asked.

The four of them took a seat at the table as Tali started talking.

"My father is trying to secure weapons in the fight against the Taliban." Tali said.

Kensi felt a shiver go down her spine, which Tali did not miss.

"I'm guessing you, Miss. Blye, were captured by the Taliban?" Tali asked.

"Something like." Kensi said, not missing Callen staring at her in her peripheral vision.

"Who is doing most of the fighting?" Sam asks. "The military, or the rebels?"

"It's a mix of both the military and the rebels, but the rebels are taking most of the heat." Tali says.

"Do you know when your father is due to give his speech at the U.N.?" Kensi asked.

"In six weeks." Tali says.

"Are you going to be staying the embassy for the duration of your stay?" Callen asked.

"Yes I will be. I will leave you a number that connects directly to me." Tali says.

Sam hands her a pad and a pen, and then asks.

"What do you do for fun?" Sam asks trying to keep conversation light.

"Not much really. The occasional movie, but I do like to hit the clubs every once and a while." Tali says, transcribing her number.

"Maybe we can show you a night out on the town." Kensi suggests.

Sam signals Callen that is a bad idea, and he catches it.

"Maybe some other time." Callen says. "Do you know how closely your father's work is related to the rebels?"

"The rebels had brokered a deal with my father because of his status, and then he is coming here to complete the deal." Tali says.

The four of them talk for a few hours, Deeks on the other hand has his hands tied with the senator.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

I get out of my car and head into the building with the Senator Swanson's office. Traffic was light, given that it was just past the lunch hour. As I approach the front desk Swanson's aide comes to collect me.

"Detective Deeks." She says.

"Yes." I say.

"If you would follow me please." She says.

We wound our way through rows of cubicles, and numerous rooms to get to the senator's conference room.

"The senator is in a meeting right now, but she told me to give access to the files that were given to us. Once the meeting is over she will brief you personally." The aide said.

"I'll be waiting." I tell the aide.

I take a seat and start paging through the folder as the aide leaves. It would be two hours before the senator came to see me.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Callen, Sam, and Kensi are back at Ops going over the information that Tali gave them.

"Callen." Nell said.

"Yeah Nell." Callen said.

"I was running Tali through the L.A. camera system and I found her, but I also found this." Nell said.

Nell brought up a picture. It was of a man.

"Isn't that?" Kensi asked.

"Yeah that's the Chechen rebel we shot two weeks ago." Callen said.

"Eric how long has Tali been in the country.

Eric back tracked to the point when Tali entered the country.

"Three weeks before the rebel entered." Eric said.

Sam began to wonder what I might have gotten myself mixed up in.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

The aide came and told me that Senator Swanson should be finishing her meeting soon. I was still paging through the folder. I decided to get up and go use the restroom. When I came back to minutes later I notice a difference. It wasn't so much the room itself, but the folder. I saw that it had been tampered with. I saw a camera in the corner, and it had a perfect view of the table. It was at this time the senator was coming to see me.

"Detective Deeks sorry for the de-"

"Does that camera work?" I ask cutting the senator off.

"Yes, why?" The senator asked.

"I stepped out to use the restroom, and when I came back I could tell that the folder had been tampered with. Can I see the footage?" I ask.

"Right this way." The senator's security aide said.

Ten minutes later we are watching the video footage of the room. The person who walks in is covered, leaving no room for distinguishing marks.

"Thanks for your help." I say.

I exit the room, and then head back conference room; I don't want to go over that folder until I get out of here. The senator and I go over the details of the ambassador's itinerary while he will be here in the states

_Something about the folder being disturb, even for the few seconds I was gone, doesn't sit well with me._ I think.

It's four o'clock in the afternoon when I leave the senator's office, but before heading back to Ops. I make a pit stop for gas; which became a dangerous turns of an event. Before I knew what was happening I heard gunshots. I duck and make my way into the store.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Sam was coming down out of Ops when he saw the breaking news cast on the TV in the bull pen. The crawl said there was a shootout at a gas station off PCH, and would have ignored it if it wasn't for a red impala. Sam pulled out his phone and called me.

"_Hello._" I say.

"You good?" Sam asks.

"_That depends on your definition of good?_" I ask.

Next thing Sam sees is me walk on to the news broadcast and give a thumbs up; albeit; my right arm had been patched up.

"Stay where you are; were coming to you." Sam said.

"_I'll be here._" I say, and then hang up the phone.

At this time Callen and Kensi were walking into the bull pen.

"There was a shootout at a gas station?" Kensi asked.

"Where?" Callen asked.

"The gas station off of PCH near the beach. Deeks was involved." Sam said.

"How bad?" Kensi asked.

"His right arm was grazed." Sam said.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

I approach the team as they pull up. I see that Kensi is on edge about the attempt on my life. _Or were they trying to kidnap me?_ I think.

"I'm okay; other than the graze." I say.

"What did you learn from the senator?" Callen asked.

"I have his itinerary, but something strange happened." I say.

"What?" Sam asked.

"When I stepped out to use the restroom somebody stepped in and messed with the files." I say.

"Messed with how?" Kensi asked.

"I didn't get that far." I say. "I saw the security footage, but no hits." I say.

Before anyone could respond there's more gun fire. We take cover behind the cars and return fire.

"I really hate my life." I say.

After about three minutes the gunfire dies down. We check for survivors, and find one. He in critical condition, but I recognize him. I saw him at Balm last night.

"Keep fighting, we will keep coming until we have her." The man says.

The paramedics patch the man up, and then take him to the hospital. I get the name of the hospital, and plan to meet them there.

"Deeks where are you going?" Callen asked.

"To the hospital. That man has more information." I say.

I don't stop for anything; I jump in my car and head towards the hospital.

"I'll go with him." Sam says.

Sam heard me talking to the paramedic, so he jumps in the challenger and heads the hospital. Callen and Kensi clean up the scene and then head back to Ops.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

I arrive at the hospital and make it to the hallway leading to the O.R. before I was stopped by a nurse.

"Sir you can't go in there." The woman said.

"When will he be out of surgery? And how long will it be before I can talk to him?" I ask.

"The patient just went into surgery, so it's going to be a few hours. How long until you can talk to him depends on how long it takes for the anesthetic to wear off." The woman said.

"Let me know as soon as you find out what room he goings to be placed in. My name is Detective Deeks." I tell the woman.

She nods and walks away. At this point I realize that Sam has walked up behind me. I let out a breath and say, without turning to him.

"Ask the question."

"Did he see you at the club, and get a good look at your face?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. I saw him last night." I tell Sam.

"Hetty isn't going to like finding out that you have been compromised, metaphorically speaking." Sam said.

"Isn't it like that with everybody?" I ask, with my back still to him.

Sam walks around and looks me in my eyes.

"More so you seeing as how you're already compromised." Sam said.

"Sam I don't want to talk about that right now." I tell him.

"You're going to have to talk about it sometime; why not now? Why not here?" Sam asked.

"Because the situation is more complicated, and damning than what you know; and could possibly comprehend." I say, giving Sam a death glare.

Sam takes the hint and backs off. I leave to go find the bathroom, and then to the cafeteria.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Callen and Kensi were walking into the bull pen to see Hetty and Granger waiting for them.

"What can you tell us?" Granger asked.

"It seems that Deeks has pick a fan base coming out of the Europe." Callen said.

"Do we know how?" Hetty asked.

"No. We haven't been able to track his movements for the last two weeks." Kensi said.

"If Deeks has Chechen rebels after him, then we need to know what he knows." Granger said. "And I want to know why he went to the see Senator Swanson today, instead one of you three?"

"We'll get on that. He's at the hospital we're they are currently treating the shooting victim. Sam is with him too." Callen said.

Hetty walked over to her office, and picked up the phone to call me.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

I almost jump out of my skin when I hear my phone ring. Sam just looks up from the magazine, but returns his attention to the book.

"Hello." I say answering the call.

"_Did I catch you at a bad time Mr. Deeks?_" Hetty says.

"Depends what you would classify as a bad time." I say.

"_It has come to our attention that you have been accosted by Chechen rebels recently._" Hetty says.

"That's putting it mildly Hetty." I say.

"_And Granger wants to know why you went to see Senator Swanson instead of Miss. Khan._" Hetty said.

"For a lack of a better phrase: I'm currently undercover and she is the subject of the case." I tell Hetty, in a hushed tone.

"_Who authorized the case?_" Hetty asked.

"I met the ambassador's daughter at Club Balm two weeks back. The Chechen rebels are after me because they have seen me in the club talking to her." I say.

"_You do realize that this can, and will blow up in your face._" Hetty said.

"It already has Hetty." I said.

"_I'll be in touch._" Hetty said and then hung up.

"So she knows now?" Sam asked, after I hung up the phone.

"Yep." I say.

"It's getting late." Sam says.

"You want me to keep up the charade?" I ask.

"The rebels will keep coming after you no matter what you, or they do." Sam says.

"I'll see you in the morning." I say.

"See you then." Sam says.

After I'm out of sight, Sam pulls out his phone.

"I need a detail to Club Balm to keep an eye on Detective Deeks." Sam says.

"_On it._" The person on the other end of the line says.

Sam hangs up his phone, and then returns his attention the magazine.


	7. The Abyss

_A/N: I apologize for leaving my followers hanging for so long. I had other stories that I was trying to get out. Expect a significant time jump because the event is just around the corner._

Fourteen days left-

When I get a call from Bates at ten o'clock at night it's never a good thing. I'm pulling up to the station as it nearing ten forty-five. I have already down one coffee, and move onto my second cup. By the time I'm approaching Bates office the coffee has got me wired for sound, and I have to go to the bathroom. I hit the head real quick and then I step into my lieutenant's office. I look at Bates and see he looks just as bad as me; he was on the phone when I entered his office. He points for me to take a seat, and I do so without hesitation; I wonder what's so important to call me in this late at night. Bates was finishing up the phone call shortly after I sat down.

"We have a priority one." Bates said.

"Okay; why don't you hand off to somebody else?" I ask, not really sure why I'm here in the first place.

"It seems that you have had contact with the departed." Bates said.

"Who?" I asked.

"A… Naomi Swanson." Bates said looking at his notes.

"Naomi Swanson, as in California State Senator Naomi Swanson?" I asked, fear clutching my heart.

"Yeah, that's her." Bates said.

"And N.C.I.S. is not involved in this?" I ask.

"Coming in from the top; L.A.P.D. only. I'll call Hetty to let her know that I pulled you back." Bates said.

"Where's the crime scene?" I ask.

Bates pulled the top sticky note off, and handed it to me. The address is the senator's office.

"I'll get right on it." I say, and then exit the office.

I exit the station making my way out to my car.

_I wonder if this is connected to the business meeting with Ambassador Khan in two weeks._ I think.

My phone starts ringing. It's Bates.

"Yes, sir." I say answering the phone.

"_The chief is giving you two weeks to wraps this up._" Bates said.

"Are you kidding; this could take longer." I say.

"_The chief has the state department breathing down his neck detective. Get the results._" Bates said.

"On it boss." I say, and then hang up the phone.

I get in my car, and head over to the office.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

As I arrive at the office the scene was a zoo: crime scene techs, officers, detectives, and people from the senator's staff were present. Half of the detectives are people I have pissed off, so I go to talk to the senator's aide.

"Detective Deeks this way please." The aide said.

I follow her to the conference room, and she shuts the door behind us. I'm a little taken back, but I take it in stride. The aide held out an object.

"What's that? I ask.

"The other detectives cleaned the scene already, but this was in her purse." The aide said.

"Do you have any idea what it is?" I ask.

"No, but it was left with this envelope." The aide said.

I looked as the envelope it said Tim on the front.

"That was definitely meant for me." I say.

"How do you know?" The aide ask.

"I've been in contact with the ambassador's daughter for the past two months; my alias was Tim. We met at a nightclub called Balm." I say.

I look at the object and see that it's a crest of sorts.

"It looks like a family crest." I say.

"Do you know whose?" The aide asked.

I look at the crest more closely, and I realize whose crest it is.

"I've seen the ambassador's daughter wearing a pin with this same crest before." I say.

"Why would the ambassador kill the senator?" The aide asked.

"I don't think he did. I think somebody is trying to discredit the ambassador so the deal won't go through." I say.

"Who would do that?" The aide asked.

"I have been attacked by Chechen rebels for the past two months trying to get me to give up the daughter. If I had to guess the rebels were contract by the Taliban to coerce the ambassador into not going through with the deal." I say.

"That's a major theory." The aide said.

"Tell me about it." I said. "I'm going to keep this. Knowing my luck, it will come in handy."

I place the pin in my pocket, then I leave the office, making my way back out to my car. When I get back to my car I pull out my phone and call Bates.

"_What do you have Deeks?_" Bates asked.

"The senator's murder looks like it was meant to frame the ambassador." I say.

"_Any hard evidence?_" Bates asked.

"I found a pin that has the crest belonging to the ambassador, but it could just be a front. I need to dig deeper." I say.

"_Try to find the daughter._" Bates said.

"On it." I say.

I hang up the phone, and then I feel a fist making contact with my jaw. Next thing I feel is my body going limp as unconsciousness is taking over.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Thirteen days left-

Kensi is walking into the bull pen the next morning to see that everybody is gather around the plasma.

"What's the word?" Kensi asked.

"Deeks was called back to L.A.P.D. last night, and was asked to investigate a murder. He went to the scene of the crime, but his car was found there this morning." Nell said.

"Do we know what Deeks was investigating?" Callen asked.

"I just got off with his boss, and it was a supposed to be handled by their department." Hetty said.

"Who said that L.A.P.D. had the lead?" Kensi asked

"The state department." Granger said, walking in.

"But?" Callen asked.

"Senator Swanson was murdered last night. Deeks and the senator's aide had a private conversation before he left. What they discussed is still unknown at this time." Granger said.

Kensi had an idea. Something she couldn't shake.

"Nell do you have a picture of the ambassador?" Kensi asked.

"Yeah, why?" Nell asked.

"Something is off. Run the ambassador's picture." Kensi said.

Nell uploaded the ambassador's photo into the database, and got a hit.

"Where was this picture taken?" Callen asked.

"L.A.X" Eric said.

"When?" Sam asked.

"Two weeks ago." Nell said.

There was silence in the bull pen for a time.

"What's Mr. Khan doing here a whole month in advance before his meeting?" Hetty asked.

"Maybe Tali could shed some light on the subject." Sam said.

Kensi picked up her phone, and dialed Tali's number, but it dumped right to voice mail.

"Nell run Tali's number." Kensi said.

Nell uploaded the number into the data base and ran it. The search came back negative.

"The battery has been removed." Nell said.

"Assistant Director Granger." A voice said, from behind the group.

"Yes." Granger said.

"The American government has been in contact with the Indian government; they have an asset who is working the same case that you are; weapons for the rebels in Afghanistan. He is willing to cooperate in the investigation." A representative from the state department said.

"Who's the asset?" Callen asked.

"Jemadar Thapa." A short Indian man said entering the bull pen.

"Thapa; long time no see." Sam said.

"You two have met before; if you will excuse me." The representative said, and then left.

"What do you know?" Granger asked.

"The Taliban has been contracting Chechen rebels for the past three months to get the ambassador to back off. They tried to kidnap his daughter at first. There has been a steady flow of assets through one of India's northern providences." Thapa said.

"Then they tried to kidnap Deeks, to get him to give up the daughter's location." Kensi said.

"Where is Deeks?" Thapa asked.

"Mr. Deeks current whereabouts are unknown at this moment." Hetty said.

"I infiltrated one of the camps, and came up with two locations here in Los Angeles." Thapa said.

"Thank you for going through the proper channels." Callen said.

"These are the two addresses." Thapa said handing a piece of paper to Callen, who in turn handed the paper to Eric and Nell to run the addresses.

When Eric and Nell ran the addresses one came up in the warehouse district, and the other one was an office complex.

"That office building is where the senator's office is located." Sam said.

"Miss. Blye, Mr. Hanna check out the senator's office; Mr. Callen and Mr. Thapa will checkout the address in the warehouse district." Hetty said.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Ten days left-

I wake up to a splitting headache. I hear a voice, but its distance and I'm still groggy from being beaten unconscious the last time. I've been held in some building for the past four days being interrogated, and beaten senseless. I hope my team at N.C.I.S. finds me because I really don't want them to get creative on me. I hear a door open and somebody walks in. They picked me up off the floor and put me in the chair. I hear a hinge open, and then I feel a sensation on my body; like they're patching me up, and cleaning my wounds.

_That can't be good._ I think.

After they clean my wounds up, the person leaves and I left in the silence of my room.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Two days left-

"The building in the warehouse district was a bust." Callen said, upon entering the bull pen.

When the coast was clear Callen and Thapa check the building from top to bottom, and they found nothing. Although they found address to other businesses connected to the warehouse. When Thapa check out the information he looked at Nell.

"Can you check for cross references between the two?" Thapa asked, handing her the addresses.

Nell ran the search and got a few hits. Sam shook his head when he saw the most frequented stop.

"Deeks did say that he spotted the rebels at Club Balm a few times." Sam said.

"We do this, we have to go in under the radar." Callen said.

"We may have to sneak in the back." Sam said.

"They wouldn't be holding Deeks in a club; Nell run another cross reference. There is no way they would hold Deeks, and possibly Tali, in Balm." Kensi said.

Nell ran another search, and they came up with an address.

"Thapa and I already checked out that place." Callen said.

It was the warehouse they checked last week

"Possibly they have a trap door." Sam said.

"Only one way to find out." Kensi said.

The group went to the armory, followed by Thapa. They rounded up their gear, and then headed out to the warehouse. It was approaching nightfall by the time they got there. As they got out Callen had an idea.

"Thapa goes in first, and secures a route. Kensi your in overwatch." Callen said.

Kensi pulled out her rifle, and then set it up and checked the sights. Thapa went down to the warehouse looking for a way into the warehouse. Kensi could see three sentries on the premises, and she watched as Thapa had quietly killed all three of them. Thapa went around to the other side of the building, and then spoke over the wire.

"_There is nobody else patrolling the grounds outside._"

Sam and Callen crouch ran to the warehouse, and then entered the nearest door. Upon entering the door they heard talking. Sam and Callen walked towards the voices and then got against the wall; just as they were about to step into the hallway, they heard the voices stop; both with a cry of pain. Sam looked at Callen and gave him a glance that said _Thapa._ Sure enough they saw Thapa exiting the hall on the other end. Sam heard a voice, and then signaled to Callen. The partners went to check on the voice. As they were drawing near the voices they heard gunfire coming from the opposite direction. Before they could react the some Chechen rebels were coming out into the hall. Sam and Callen shot the rebels, and then went into the room. To their surprise they saw Talitha Khan in the room tied to the chair; and she looked relatively unharmed.

"Are you okay Talia?" Sam asked, as Callen walked around the back to cut her loose.

"I'm fine, but if anything happens-"

There was more gunfire, and then a minute later Sam and Callen heard me cry out.

"NO! Thapa!"

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Ten minutes earlier

Thapa found his way into the basement; he was a little taken back that he missed it when he and Callen searched the place the first time. Thapa crept his way through the underground: either killing or dodging the guard. After a while the guard became heavier. Thapa heard a gun fire coming from behind him. He stepped into the nearest hallway, and then waited for them to come to him. He took out three guys, and then grabbed a gun for me. Then Thapa heard gunfire coming from above ground. Thapa went from room to room looking for me, and then he found me.

"Sahib, looks like you had a rough night." Thapa said.

"That's putting it mildly." I said. "What are you doing here Thapa?"

"I was following a lead in India that brought me here to America. It looks like I was just in time." Thapa said.

Thapa was cut me loose, and then handed me the gun. I checked the hallway to see if it was clear. It was as clear as I could expect it to be. But before we got three feet from the door two men came from behind us and opened fire. I returned fire and took them down

"You okay Thapa?" I asked.

When I didn't hear a response I felt a wave of dread flow over me. I turned to see that Thapa had taken two in the chest, dying instantly.

"NO! Thapa!" I shout, as I pull Thapa into my arms.

I cry for a while, then I put Thapa over my shoulder and carry him out.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

It's one o'clock in the morning by the time I'm approach by a member of the team; it was Sam.

"I'm sorry for your lose. I know how much he meant to you." Sam said.

"Thanks." I said

Kensi came up and rest a hand on my arm. I nodded at her; I can see the tears in her eyes. I open my arms, and Kensi hugged me; I can feel the tears being soaked up by my shirt. I wrap my arms around her, and we are standing there; frozen in time.

_Good bye old friend._ I think.

Next thing that happened was a bunch of unmarked cars pull up, and Granger gets out of one of them.

_Crap._ I think.

Out the corner of my eye I see Tali step forward.

"Detective Deeks you are under arrest for the murder of two guards employed by the ambassador." Granger said.

I look at Kensi, and shake my head. I don't want her to make a scene, so I go quietly. I let them handcuff me, but I was waiting for something else. Something that I was hoping that the rest of the team wouldn't have to hear.

"And for the attempted torture of a defenseless civilian five months ago." Granger said.

Granger leads me away. After I'm put in the car I can see the look on my teams faces: Sam and Callen were in shock, and Kensi look like she was about to blow a gasket, or a break down and cry again.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

I've been sitting in the interrogation room at the boat shed for the past five hours. Around hour three I decide to get some sleep while I was forced to wait. Everybody else was discussing my actions. Talia was sitting in the corner.

"We know why Deeks was seeing a therapist now." Sam said.

"Not much we can do about it now." Callen said.

Kensi was in the corner sitting by herself, and she was a wreck. She now understands the consequences of her actions, and why I was pulling away from her. As much as she want to accuse me for the atrocity that I committed, she couldn't. If she hadn't left Camp Chapman then I wouldn't be in the situation that I was currently in.

"Tali." Sam said.

"Yes?" Talia said.

"Does your father usual have bodyguards with him, or are the given to him by the embassy?" Sam asked.

"Usually they are with him." Tali said.

The group stared at her in shocked disbelief.

"How long has you father been in the country?" Kensi asked.

"Three weeks." Tali said.

It was at this time that Granger walked in flanked by Ambassador Khan. The ambassador walked over and hugged Tali, and she returned it. The team was staring at the ambassador wondering what he was going to do. Granger walked into interrogation to question me.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"Wake up detective." Granger said.

"Yes, sir." I say.

"Where do we start?" Granger asked taking a seat.

"Does it matter?" I asked.

"Well you have two for damning charges being brought against you. I say it does." Granger said.

"Well both charges come with serious consequences for other people besides me." I say.

"That's a bold statement." Granger said.

"Take your pick on where we should start: guards, or Afghanistan; I have incriminating against both parties." I say.

This gets Grangers attention. From the look on his face he thought I was going to take this sitting down.

_You would be so wrong._ I think.

"You have my attention. Let's start with Afghanistan." Granger said.

"Where do I start: you got played by both Hetty and Kensi." I say.

"Okay, how did Hetty play me?" Granger asked.

"There are dozens of people more qualified as a sniper than Kensi, but Hetty suggests to take her anyways. Oddly enough, you let it go too. Had you had done your homework you would have known that The White Ghost was Kensi ex-fiancé Jack Simon." I say.

"I know that already, what's your point?" Granger said.

"Are you that stupid? Hetty knew that Kensi wouldn't take the shot! Kensi was sent to give Jack a running start. Hetty knew that there was a history between the two of them. Which brings me to Kensi. She played you by leave her gun behind in the middle of the night, heading into enemy territory; surrendering herself just to talk to Jack." I say.

Granger is starting to see where this was heading. I put the final nail in Hetty's coffin.

"While you, Sam, Callen and Sabatino were out scouring the country side looking for the Taliban I received this from Hetty." I say.

I bring up the picture on my phone, and show it to Granger. Granger looks at the picture, and then looks back at me. The picture was of Kensi and it looked like her throat had been slit. Back in the main room Callen and Sam looked at Kensi.

"Is that true?" Callen asked.

"Yes." Kensi said weakly.

"What exactly was the plan?" Sam asked.

"I didn't have a plan." Callen said to Sam's question.

"Not you. _You._" Sam said.

Callen and Kensi turned and saw Hetty standing in the door way.

"There wasn't a plan. I was hoping Mr. Deeks could get some information from the man." Hetty said.

It was at this time that my phone starting ringing. Kensi looked at it and saw that; the name on the display was Bates. Kensi handed my phone to Hetty and then she answered.

"Lieutenant Bates, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Hetty asked.

"_You can put my detective on the phone._" Bates said.

"I'm afraid Mr. Deeks can't come to the phone right now." Hetty said.

"_That's not possible Miss. Lange. Either my detective gets put on the phone, or you will have the State Department breathing down your necks in less than an hour._" Bates said.

Hetty walked over to the interrogation room, and entered.

"What are you doing in here?" Granger asked.

"You're going to want me to take that call." I say.

Granger walked over to Hetty, grabbed my phone, and then ended the call. I don't even bat an eye, I just look at the camera.

"If the ambassador is in the building please come into interrogation one." I say.

"Ignore that." Granger said.

"If you know what's good you Ambassador Khan, you will come into this room and hear the charges the L.A.P.D. are about to level against you." I say looking at Granger.

Granger and Hetty both stare at me in shock. Everybody in the main hall stare at the ambassador in shock also, but he marches right in the room and starts to spew his nonsense.

"The L.A.P.D. doesn't have that far of a reach to charge me." Ambassador Khan said.

"Okay first off your guards were contracting Chechen rebels to kidnap both your daughter and me. Then they held us against our will for the better part of two weeks; and for the better of part of said two weeks they were, figuratively, torturing me, then they gave me first aid; just to torture me again." I say.

Both Hetty and Granger stared at the Ambassador Khan; who was unable to come up with a rebuttal for my accusations.

"But that's not why I called in here for." I say "Does this look familiar?"

I pull a pin out of my pocket, and then hand it to Ambassador Khan.

"Yeah. It is a pin with my family crest." Khan said.

At this time Granger's phone began to ring.

"That's probably the State Department." I say.

Granger glares at me, and then leaves the room.

"Where did you find this?" Khan asked.

"I found it among the personal effects of the late Naomi Swanson." I say.

"Naomi Swanson." Khan asked. "As in California State Senator Naomi Swanson?"

"One in the same." I say.

"What do you mean by late?" Khan asked.

I just glare at Khan, and then the meaning of my accusation sinks in.

"How late are we talking about?" Khan asked.

"Two weeks to the day." I say. "I was abducted by your men the night Senator Swanson was murdered."

"Let me get this straight." Tali said entering the room followed by the rest of my team. "You contract Senator Swanson to give you weapons for the rebels to fight the Taliban; just to turn around and kill her?"

"I didn't kill her." Khan said.

"What other evidence does L.A.P.D. have Mr. Deeks?" Hetty asked.

"They processed the whole scene, so everything. Save for that pin." I say.

I sit in my chair as Hetty takes the team, plus Khan and his daughter back into the main hall. Kensi is the only person to remain behind. I can see the tears in her eye.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kensi asked.

"Why did you leave the camp?" I asked.

"Because I needed answers. Jack was gone for nine years. Do you think I could just let that go?" Kensi asked.

I pick up my phone and show Kensi the picture.

"I thought you were dead!" I shout at Kensi. "A piece of my heart died! What was I supposed to do?"

Kensi broke down crying; she collapsed onto the interrogation room floor. I catch her, and we both shed the tears that we have been holding onto since we came back five months ago.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"I didn't kill-" 

"We heard you the first time Ambassador Khan." Sam said.

"Right now we are waiting to hear back from our director; to see how we are going to proceed." Callen said.

Ambassador Khan was getting the cold shoulder from his daughter. It was another forty-five minutes before Granger came back.

"What's the word, director?" Callen asked.

"I just got off with both the State Department and Director Vance. It took a lot of convincing, but the L.A.P.D. charges are being dropped for the time being." Granger said.

Granger looked back at the plasma to see Kensi and me comforting each other.

"What does it have to do with both Kensi and Deeks?" Sam asked.

"It doesn't involve Kensi; just Deeks." Granger said.

"What seems to be the problem?" Hetty asked.

"In light of the information that Deeks just given me Director Vance has decided not press charges on both fronts: Afghanistan, and the dead ambassador's guards." Granger said.

"Why do I not like where this is going?" Sam asked.

"The only way for him to be free of his charges is to deliver the weapons to the rebels personally." Granger said.

"I volunt-"

"This is an unofficial op. Agent Hanna; Detective Deeks will receive no _official_ assistance from N.C.I.S." Granger said.

"How do you expect him to complete the assignment?" Callen asked.

"I'll go." Tali said.

"Absolutely not!" Khan said.

"I know Deeks personally; we have been talking to each other for the better part of two months. Not only that I can speak the language." Tali said.

"I'll go inform Deeks." Hetty said.

"No. I'll inform him." Sam said, and then let the room followed by Callen.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"Deeks, a word." Sam said.

Kensi stood up, and then I stood up from the floor.

"What's the problem now?" I ask.

"The charges against you for torture and the dead guards are going to be dropped, but there is one condition." Sam said.

"Aren't there always conditions?" I ask.

"Not like this." Sam said.

"What's the condition?" I ask.

"You are to deliver the weapons that were promised to the rebels in Afghanistan." Sam said.

I was silent for a moment. I know that there was still another part this condition.

"But?" I ask.

"You are to deliver the weapons without the aid of N.C.I.S." Sam said.

"How is Deeks supposed to complete the assignment if he doesn't have our aid?" Kensi asked.

"Let me guess. Tali is my partner?" I ask.

"Yep." Callen said entering the room.

I was silent for a time, and then I kissed Kensi good bye.

"I was always partial to suicide missions." I say, to nobody in particular.


	8. Chapter 8

"Are sure it's wise to send Deeks in without proper back up?" Kensi asked.

"Came down from the top. Deeks is going in without help from us." Callen said.

"Definitely a suicide mission." I say.

"If you will follow me Deeks." Tali said, stepping into the room.

"Not a word." I say to Kensi.

Kensi gave me a sideways glance, and then I followed Tali out of the room. Hetty entered the room right after we left.

"What do we do now?" Kensi asked.

"We wait for confirmation of the delivery." Hetty said.

"He better deliver Hetty, or you _will_ not like the outcome." Granger said, entering the room.

"Why?" Callen asked.

"Her meddling caused a lot of grief, and wasted assets." Granger said. "The brass isn't happy."

"So what." Sam said.

"Blame will be placed, and there will be no placing it elsewhere." Granger said.

Kensi was about to take off after me, but Granger stopped her.

"Tali and Deeks have already left." Granger said. "Back to Ops."

After Callen, Sam, and Kensi left Granger lower the boom.

"If Deeks fails, charges will be brought against Hetty and you will be sent to prison for your interference in Afghanistan." Granger said.

Hetty just stood there with her hand over her heart, frozen in place.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Deeks and Tali showed up at the docks and made their way over to the freighter that would carry them overseas. Before they boarded the ship Tali waved them away from the group.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing?" Tali asked.

"Yes and no. Yes because I have done numerous weapons deals before; no because I never had to leave the country before." I say.

"It shouldn't be a problem." Tali said.

"Yeah if it wasn't a problem we wouldn't be here doing the deal for your father." I say, and then I board the ship.

"Touché." Tali says.

I laugh at her word choice.

"What's so funny?" Tali asks.

"Kensi could never figure out how to use that word when it first became a part of her vocabulary. You use it right the first time I hear it come out of your mouth." I say as I continue to climb the boarding ramp.

Tali was hit by the sudden realization of my words. She rushed to catch up to me and stopped me as we boarded the ship.

"I have no intention of replacing your partner." Tali said.

"Okay." I say.

"You're are an attractive man, but I know a taken man when I see one." Tali says.

"I have no idea what the status of our relationship will be after I finish this mission. Assuming that I survive the mission." I say.

"You sound very optimistic." Tali said.

"I was forced into a mission without official back up; going to a land where they don't think to highly of woman, and where they hate Americans. Optimistic? No, just being real about my chances of survival." I say.

"Fair enough." Tali says.

"Where's the captain of this vessel?" I ask.

"Here." Said a man in his late sixties.

"You know we are?" I ask.

"All I was told was to expect two people that were going to be delivering supplies to people in Afghanistan." The man said.

"Good you know who we are; please take up to the supplies." I say.

"Kaulder." The captain said.

"Yes." Kaulder said, as he approached the captain.

"Take these two below deck. They are the ones we are being paid to take to Afghanistan." The captain said.

"If you will follow me please." Kaulder said.

We follow Kaulder below deck, and then through a maze of corridors to the room with the supplies.

"Do you know what's in these crates?" I ask.

"No." Kaulder says.

"We would like some privacy." Tali says.

I follow Kaulder to the door, and shut it. We open a few crates and see all sorts of weapons: automatic rifles, semiautomatic pistols, grenades launchers, machine guns, submachine guns, R.P.G.'s, and grenades. We both look at each other in horror.

"It looks like my senator was outfitting an army." I say.

"That's putting it mildly." Tali says.

I see a symbol on the side of a crate, I make note of it, but I ignore it for now. Not sure what to make of it for now. We close the crates up, and then exit the room.

"Can you show us to our quarters?" I ask Kaulder.

"This way please." Kaulder said.

We head back through the maze to the main stairwell, and then we climb the stairs to the bridge; or near the bridge. I enter to see that the closet and dressers are stocked with clothes.

"We took the extra precaution to give you clothes to help blend in when we get to Afghanistan." Kaulder said.

"Thanks." I say. "You want to take a shower first?"

"Thank you." Tali says.

As Tali is getting ready to take her shower, I head out to the deck, and watch as the ship sails out of the port of Los Angeles.

_So long old girl. I have no idea when I will return, or if I will return. Keep my family safe until then._ I think.

As we are leaving the sun is starting to set. I watch as it inches its way over the horizon, until it finally sets. I watch as the last bit of the sun's rays ebb its way into nothingness, and then I take a breath letting my emotions enter the void. I feel a hand pat my back. I turn to see Tali standing there in garments native to Afghanistan.

"All yours." Tali says.

"Thanks." I say. "I find it funny that he said that they gave us clothes to blend in."

What's the problem?" Tali asked.

I point to my hair as I continue walking back to our room.

"The blond hair would be a problem." Tali says.

I head back to our bunk, and take a shower. I let the shower wash away all, if not most, of Deeks and I put on Max. I have a feeling that I will need Max to get through a lot of this assignment. I do allow myself to think back to simpler times; the night before Kensi was sent to Afghanistan. The two of us on my bed, and kissing each other into oblivion known as sleep.

_How I miss those days. I don't know what is real anymore._ I think.

I finish taking my shower, and then I get ready for bed. I don't feel like eating; I don't feel like doing anything. I just want to disappear into nothingness, but for some strange reason I know I can't do that. So I crawl into bed, and then slowly drift off into the abyss.

_I wonder what Rachel would think if she knew I was going to do something this dangerous? Would she have tried to stop it? Or would she have signed off on the assignment?_ I think.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Los Angeles-

The gang was out at their usually bar. It was more about them trying to forget, as oppose to celebrating. What was there to celebrate? They were a member short, and they have no idea of when they will see him again; or if they will see him again. The waitress brought another round of drinks, and then Sam spoke.

"Any idea what Granger wanted with Hetty after we left?" Sam asked.

"Something to do with her involvement in the Afghanistan debacle." Eric said.

"Really?" Callen asked.

"Don't take it out on Eric. You know it's true." Sam said.

"So, what? Kensi was involved, and she gets to walk away?" Callen asked.

"Kensi also spent time in the hands of the enemy." Nell said.

"Not only that, it was Hetty's idea to send me." Kensi said.

"That's the problem." Sam told Callen.

Before Callen could get up and walk away Sam reached a hand out and kept Callen from leaving.

"Going home and brooding about won't change anything, G." Sam said.

"So you might as well stay here and have a few more drinks." Eric said.

The group finished the drinks in silence, and then parted ways for the night. Callen caught ride home with Sam, and when they pulled up to his house the partners sat in silence for a time.

"How do you think Deeks feels in all of this G? He was lied to, and had his heart destroyed by the two women he trusts the most. And look where he is now." Sam said.

"I don't know what to say Sam. I know Hetty has a mean streak in her, but I can't fathom what drove her to this new low." Callen said.

"Neither can I." Sam said. "Neither can I."

Callen got out of the challenger, and then headed into his house. Sam waited for Callen to step through his door before pulling away.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Deeks woke up the next morning and pulled some clothes on then went out onto the deck. As he was stepping out of the hallway he saw Tali standing there and staring off towards the horizon.

"Did I miss anything?" I ask.

Tali jumped when she heard my voice, and then turned and looked at me.

"Besides a beautiful sunrise, not much; it's been pretty quiet." Tali says.

"Trust me, quiet is good." I say.

"Speaking from experience?" Tali asked.

"Yep." I say.

We head down to the mess hall to get a bite to eat, and then from there we wonder the ship biding our time until we get to Afghanistan. It is a long journey to cross the ocean on ship, but I guess it's better and less of a hassle with customs I think, I could be wrong though. We head back to the weapons cache, and I point out the symbol.

"What is that?" I ask.

"It's a diplomatic symbol?" Tali said.

"Alright." I say, and then we head back up top.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Los Angeles-

Kensi was walking into the bull pen to Sam and Callen bicker about the Clippers game last night. She smiled because there was a sense of normalcy even if Deeks was gone. Kensi starts to think of Deeks being alone with Tali, and then started to get jealous. Then she remember that she really didn't have any reason to get jealous of her because she doesn't have a clue where she currently stands with Deeks in their personal lives. That was when Eric and Nell came bounding down the stairs from ops.

"We caught a case." Eric said as he and Nell entered the bull pen.

"What are the details?" Sam asked.

"It looks like this man, who is currently in L.A.P.D. custody, was caught stealing organs from a local clinic." Nell said.

"Organ harvesters, wonderful." Sam said.

Callen saw Hetty brewing a pot of tea, preparing to drink it in silence.

"I'll meet you at the car." Callen said.

Sam went to ready the challenger, while Callen went to talk to Hetty.

"What is the verdict?" Callen said.

"Mr. Deeks must complete the mission and come home alive, or I will be sent to prison for my involvement in Afghanistan." Hetty said.

Callen stood there in stunned silence for a few seconds.

"Well, let's pray that he returns in one piece." Callen said. "For both of your sakes."

Hetty nodded her approval of Callen's last statement; Callen was already heading to the garage when Hetty said, speaking to nobody in particular.

"Pray indeed."

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Two hours later at the boat shed-

"So do you want to tell me what you had planned with those organs?" Sam asked, and he was getting frustrating.

"I have nothing to say until I see my lawyer." The man said.

Callen was about to say something, but the two men heard the door open. In the doorway stood Granger, and he was somewhere between tickled and surly.

"Take a hike you two." Granger said.

"You got it, sir." Sam said, as he and Callen exited the room.

Granger shut the door behind the men, and then walked over to the table. Granger stared at the man for a little bit; the man sitting down went from being in control of the room, to looking like he was about to blow a gasket.

"Let make this perfectly clear you were caught with organs that were meant for a medical procedure that was going to save somebodies life, but since you decided to steal the organs that person is going to die. You have two options, and neither of them involve a lawyer." Granger said.

"That's not legal." The man said.

"The person that died was a high ranking government official, and I have the ability to make you disappear." Granger said.

The man hung his head in defeat; knowing that Granger was good on his word. Granger looked at the man smiling, knowing that he had him.

"What was the plan?" Granger asked.

"Steal the organs, and take them to this address." The man said.

The man handed a piece of paper with the address he was supposed to take the organs to. Granger left the room, and call Eric.

"Beale I have an address for you to run down." Granger said.

"_Lay it on._" Eric said.

"3415 Erie Avenue." Ganger said.

There was silence on the end of the line. Granger knew Beale was a little eccentric, but this was strange; even for him.

"What's the problem Beale?" Granger asked

"_Ah, sir. The address that you gave me belongs to the Afghan Embassy._" Eric said.

"I'll send Callen and Sam to look into it." Granger said, and then hung up the phone.

"What's the problem sir?" Sam asked.

"The man was hired by the embassy to steal those body parts." Granger said.

"And to think we just sent Deeks on a suicide mission because of that establishment." Sam said.

"Not my call." Granger said.

"You'll understand if we take it with a grain of salt." Callen said.

Granger just glared at his two agents, and then left the boat shed. Sam and Callen left to surveil the embassy. It is going to be a long and arduous process to find out that it won't end well.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Ops-

Granger was on the phone to his boss back in D.C. to tell him the news about the organs.

"_This is Vance._" Director Vance said.

"Vance, its Granger." Granger said.

"_What seems to be the problem, Owen?_" Vance asked.

"L.A.P.D. caught a man with human organs that were to be used in a transplant." Granger said.

"_I'm guessing the problem isn't the fact that the man was caught with the organs._" Vance said.

"No; the problem is who contracted the man to steal the organs." Granger said.

"_Who?_" Vance asked.

"The Afghan Embassy." Granger said.

"_Did somebody make a remark about my decision to send Deeks?_" Vance asked.

"Agent Hanna did." Granger said.

"_Thoughts?_" Vance asked.

"According to Deeks, Chechen rebels were contracted to kidnap him, and then coerce him into giving up the location of the ambassador's daughter. So if I was a betting man Khan probably set Deeks up to fail." Granger said.

"_Do you have proof?_" Vance asked.

"Deeks will when he comes back." Granger said.

"_If he comes back._" Vance said.

"True enough." Granger said.

"_I think we can rescind the prison sentence for Hetty; seeing as how the ambassador is involved in this. Keep me posted._" Vance said.

"Will do sir." Granger said, and then hung up the phone. Granger picked up the phone back up and called Sam.

"_What do you have sir?_" Sam asked.

"Return to Ops. There is a possible development involving Deeks and Tali." Granger said.

"_On our way._" Sam said, and then hung up the phone.

An hour later Sam and Callen entered ops to see the whole team gather around the center console.

"What's the development?" Callen asked as the partners approached the console.

"I had a discussion with Director Vance about the guy that was picked up by L.A.P.D. last night." Granger said.

"What's the problem sir?" Kensi asked.

"The organs that were stolen were going to the embassy." Granger said.

"Which one?" Kensi asked.

"The Afghan Embassy." Nell said.

"What are you saying?" Kensi asked.

"You can't be serious?" Sam asked incredulously

"Afraid not Agent Hanna." Granger said.

"What?" Nell asked.

"Director Granger thinks that the ambassador set up Tali and Deeks, and that they are walking into a trap." Eric said.

"Why?" Kensi asked. "Why did you send him without proper back up?" Kensi asked, almost shrieking.

"No one could have foreseen this Agent Blye." Granger said.

"That's no excuse!" Kensi shouted, and then stalked out of ops.

There was silence for a time, and then Sam spoke.

"Hate to say, but she's right."

"Nothing we can do about it now." Granger said. "Hetty, your office. Now."

"Yes director." Hetty said.

The two of them left ops, and then head to Hetty's office.

"What do you have to say?" Hetty asked.

"Director Vance has decided to rescind your prison sentence given the ambassador's actions as of late." Granger said.

"And Mr. Deeks?" Hetty asked.

"I'm pretty you know the outcome there." Granger said.

"Yes I do." Hetty said.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Three weeks later: Pacific Ocean-

"The captains says we should be landing in Afghanistan in another week." I say approaching Tali.

"This sucks. I think we should have flown this hardware, instead of sending it out by ship." Tali said.

"Tell me about it." I say.

"What is Kensi like?" Tali asked.

I flinch at the question, not that I didn't want to answer the question; I just didn't want to answer that question right now.

"I didn't mean to intrude." Tali said.

"No harm done." I say. "It's just that we have been at odds for the past five months, I don't really know how to answer that question."

"What drew you to her?" Tali asked.

"Kensi is a strong, independent woman. She feels as if she has to prove that she isn't weak, or the weak link in our group." I say.

"Do you love her?" Tali asked.

"My heart is too damaged to answer that truthfully. I care for her beyond a shadow of a doubt." I say.

"Kensi said that she had spent time in the hands of the Taliban; what did she mean by that?" Tali asked.

"That last mission that we were sent on was to rescue Kensi from the clutches of the Taliban." Deeks said.

"What was she doing with them?" Tali asked.

"Her ex-fiancé, Jack Simon, work with the C.I.A. as an interrupter for all their assets in the region. Jack didn't want to return to America because he found peace in Afghanistan, and his P.T.S.D. wasn't plague as much as it was in the past." I say.

"The C.I.A. falsified mission documents to have Jack executed, and Hetty sent Kensi to rescue him." Tali said.

"Nope; Hetty sent Kensi to give Jack a running start. It's just that Hetty didn't count on Kensi throwing herself into the thick of things." I say.

"Well, I guess I understand your hesitancy." Tali said.

Tali looked Deeks in his eyes, and can see what he wasn't saying.

"Maybe if your still alive after all of this, and you settle your differences, maybe you two can pick up the pieces and rebuild what you lost." Tali say.

"We'll see." I say.

A week later Deeks and Tali were landing at a port in the country of Afghanistan. From there they would caravan to the site where they were to make the switch with the rebels. Except they wouldn't be making the switch with the rebels.


	9. Lost Assets Recovered

As we are disembarking from the ship I see some random stranger snooping through the weapons cache. I walk up to the man, and he runs off without provocation. But something caught my eye before he ran off. I thought he was wearing the diplomatic symbol on a piece of cloth tied to his arm.

_Why would some random stranger be wearing a rag with that symbol on it?_ I think.

Tali walk up behind me and gave me a pat on the back.

"Something catch your eye?" Tali asked.

"Yeah, actually. There was a guy here just a moment ago who was wearing a rag with the diplomatic symbol on it, tied to his arm." I say.

"What?" Tali asked.

"Yeah, he had a rag tied to his right arm; and it had the symbol on it." I say, as I point in the direction he ran off in.

Tali had a worried look on her face. I wait for her to regain her composure, but I know that look all too well.

_Trouble is just around the corner._ I think.

"That's not something you see every day?" I ask.

"Yeah." Tali said.

"And I'm guessing you have a bad feeling about this?" I ask.

"That's putting it mildly." Tali said.

"This is definitely looking like a suicide mission the further I get away from Los Angeles." I say.

"I'm sorry." Tali said.

"Don't be, it's not your fault that I'm here." I say.

"What should we do?" Tali asked.

"It's too late to head back to Los Angeles." I say.

"So we go forward?" Tali asked. "Is that wise?"

"No, but what are our options?" I ask.

"Touché, we have none." Tali says.

"Welcome to my life. Is it me, or do you feel like Alice tumbling down the rabbit hole?" I ask.

"You're not the only one." Tali said, with a snicker.

We watch as the weapons are loaded on to a truck, and then get on the truck. The truck leaves town heading out into the desert; where we are supposed to meet the rebels. I really don't like how I'm on the other side of the world, when I learn that I'm possibly walking to my death.

_Mental note- remind me to thank Granger for sending me to my death, if I see ever him again._ I think

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"I know you _just _got away from them a few month ago, but I have an asset in the area that I need you to be on the lookout for. Once you find him all you have to do is send in the rebels." Hetty said.

"_Alright, alright; I'll do it. Just don't bring my name up anytime soon._" The man on the phone said.

"Nobody will know of your involvement." Hetty said.

"_I hope so._" The man said, and then hung up the phone.

It was at this time Callen and Sam were walking up to Hetty's desk.

"What's the word gentlemen?" Hetty asked.

"The Afghan Embassy is tight lipped about the thief that we pinched the other day." Sam said.

"Of course they are. That would incriminate them even further, on top of the murder of the senator." Hetty said.

"Can we charge the ambassador with murder?" Callen asked.

"We can't, Mr. Callen." Hetty said.

"What did Granger say to you?" Callen asked.

"That my prison sentence in the future has been removed from the table given the actions of the ambassador." Hetty said.

"Prison sentence?" Sam asked.

"Because of my meddling in Afghanistan I would have been sent to prison if Mr. Deeks had failed his mission." Hetty said.

Sam rolled his eyes. He still can't believe the audacity that Hetty had for the stunt she pulled in Afghanistan six months ago. Callen looked around, he was wondering where their junior agent was at.

"Anybody seen Kensi?" Callen asked.

"Miss. Blye called in sick this morning." Hetty said.

"And you're okay with that?" Callen asked.

"Miss. Jones is going over to see Miss. Blye after work." Hetty said.

Callen look at Sam, and Sam- speaking with his eyes- tells Callen to walk away.

"We'll go see if Granger needs an assistance." Callen said.

"He probably won't, but go right ahead." Hetty said.

Hetty pulled out her tea pot, and began boiling water. Callen and Sam headed for the shooting range to speak in private, even though they both know that Hetty has cameras everywhere.

"Walk away?" Callen asked.

"G, we both know there are is going to be only one person that will be able to help Kensi. And there is only one person that Kensi is going to want to talk to right now." Sam said.

"How did this happen?" Callen asked.

"Hetty wanted to help Jack, a noble effort, but she went about it the wrong way." Sam said.

"She couldn't accounted for Kensi wanting to get closure the past." Callen said.

"I'm pretty sure both Hetty, and Deeks has already came to this conclusion." Sam said.

"How do you feel about Deeks walking into a trap?" Callen asked.

"Is that a rhetorical question, G? I'm pretty sure you know that answer." Sam said. "What do you have Nell?"

"This is the lead we have on the thief, but the State Department is asking for us to stand down for the time being." Nell said.

"Of course they are." Callen said. "Keep us apprised of the both situations." Sam said.

"Both?" Nell asked.

"Kensi and the state department." Callen said.

"Got it." Nell said.

Nell headed back to ops, while Sam and Callen went to find Granger.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Kensi was at an all-time low. She had no energy, or drive to do anything. She was beginning to wonder if she might have ruined her future with Deeks by closing the door on her past with Jack. The fact that Deeks had tortured a man because he thought she was dead made her afraid of Deeks, but her actions had driven him to the depths that he currently sits at; Kensi lets out a few more tears at the fact that she and Deeks were put into this position; more so Deeks. She just wants Deeks back so she can attempt to make up for the mistakes that she made, but now with Deeks walking into an ambush she may never get the chance to correct the mistakes that she made. Kensi gets up and heads to bed; she'll need all her strength, even though she is going to be crying, when Nell gets here.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Afghanistan-

We're heading for this spot out in the butt end of nowhere; if I hadn't guessed it already we were walking into a trap.

"Do you have a clue where we're going?" I ask Tali.

"There are rebel units out here." Tali said.

"But." I said.

"Not this far out." Tali said.

"Got any last words?" I ask.

"No, but one last action." Tali said.

Tali gives me a kiss, and I don't fight it. After we break the kiss our caravan leader approached Tali and spoke. Shortly afterwards Tali spoke me.

"Verdict." I say.

"We have about ten more miles, and then we will be at the location for the deal." Tali said.

"I really do hate my life." I say.

We rode in silence for the rest of the trip. I may not have liked Granger before, but I really do hate the man now.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Nell knock on Kensi door, and waited for her friend to come to the door. After a few minutes Nell tried the door, and saw that it was unlocked.

_Oh, Kensi._ Nell thought.

Nell entered and then shut and locked the door behind her.

"Kensi. It's me, Nell." Nell said.

Nell thought it was a good idea to announce herself, instead of running the risk of getting shot.

"In the bedroom." Kensi shouted.

Nell walks over to Kensi kitchen and grabs a cup from the cupboard, and gets water from the sink. Nell enters Kensi bedroom, and is taken back by the sight. Her friend was a wreck, but it wasn't as bad as she imagined.

"I brought you some water." Nell said.

Kensi sat up and talk the cup from her friend. Kensi to a few sips, and then just sat there. Though it was dark in Kensi bedroom, it was light enough for Nell to see the next round of tears that were coming. Nell took the cup from Kensi, placing it on the nightstand; Nell looked Kensi in her eyes, and then pulled Kensi into her arms. Kensi starting sobbing at the absence of her partner, and friend. The pain was so great that even Nell couldn't stop the few tears that escaped her eyes. After Kensi had finally cried herself out Nell looked Kensi in her eyes.

"What do you think is going to happen? That Deeks is going to die?" Nell asked.

"Extremely bad timing." Kensi said.

"Be that is it may, but you can't lounge around here until you hear the news of his death. Would Deeks want you to lounge around waiting for the shot in the heart?" Nell asked.

"No." Kensi said.

"That's right. Deeks would want you to carry on in his memory. It's going to be hard, and you're going to want to lay down and die but until Deeks body is brought back to the morgue you need to get back to your life. The whole team is behind you, and they're all missing Deeks." Nell said.

"Did you know that this was all Hetty's plan to save my ex-fiancé?" Kensi asked.

"Yes." Nell said.

Kensi stared at Nell like she said something wrong.

"Not at first, but when Hetty sent Sam, Callen, and Deeks to get you, Hetty practically confessed as much." Nell said.

"And the entire time I was in Afghanistan I thought it was because Deeks and I decide to take the next step in our relationship." Kensi said.

"Were you guys off that day? Yeah, but this is Hetty we're talking about. If she truly had a problem with your relationship she would have sent Deeks back to L.A.P.D. years ago." Nell said.

"Then why did she lie to us, make us think it was our fault, and not because she wanted to save Jack?" Kensi asked.

"This is Hetty we're talking about. She only tells us what she thinks is necessary at that time. And when has Hetty ever been forth coming with the _necessary_ information?" Nell asked.

"Never." Kensi said.

"I'm not apologizing for Hetty, if you want that you're going to have to pull her teeth to get that." Nell said.

Kensi snickered at Nell saying that she was going to have to pull Hetty's teeth if she wanted an apology.

"You think you'll be able to survive the night?" Nell asks.

Kensi nods head, but is hesitant.

"You want me to stay the night?" Nell asked.

"Please?" Kensi asked.

"Alright." Nell said.

Kensi laid back down, and Nell walked around towards the other side got in bed with her. Kensi fell asleep within ten minutes and stayed sleep all night. Nell stayed until four in the morning, and then went home. Kensi was well rested, and ready to come to work in the morning. Though things on the other side of the world weren't looking up for Deeks and Tali.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Afghanistan-

The caravan had come to a stop and we all got out. As the hired workers unloading the weapons Tali and I were off to the side and out of the way. We were having our own conversation when we saw a big group of people approaching our caravan.

"Head's up. The show is about to begin." Tali said.

We gather around the weapons cache, and await the leaders of the other group to step forward. I was expecting something like this, but not so fast because the next thing I know the people that help us carry are being murdered right in front of us, and we're being held at gun point. One of the Taliban leaders is approaching us, with a nasty smile on his face. He speaks something in Pashtu, or what I suspect is Pashtu, to Tali.

"How bad?" I ask.

"They going to us back to their establishment, and ask us a few questions." Tali said.

"More like torture and kill us." I say.

The second those words leave my mouth I was hit at the base of my skull, knocking me unconscious; they just held Tali at gun point. They put Tali on horseback, and tied me to the back of that horse; dragging me back to their establishment. For some reason I thought I saw a ghost. A man from a time long past.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Los Angeles-

Kensi was walking into ops the next morning to see Callen and Sam at their stations neck deep in work.

"What's the word?" Kensi asked.

"The State Department leaned on the embassy, and got us an unobstructed interview with the ambassador at the boat shed in an hour. Want in?" Sam said without looking up from his laptop.

"When do we leave?" Kensi asked.

"Waiting to see if you were going to show." Callen said.

"So what are we waiting for gentlemen?" Kensi said, excitedly.

"She's a feisty one this morning." Sam said.

"Feisty indeed." Callen said.

The agents exited the bull pen heading for the garage when Hetty's phone starting to ring; it was from her man overseas.

"What's the word?" Hetty asked.

"_Your man has made contact with the Taliban, and is currently being dragged back to their establishment to be interrogated and tortured for information._" The man on the other end of the line said.

"How long until the rebels can be mobilized?" Hetty asked.

"_Twenty-four to forty-eight hours, tops._" The man said.

"Tell the rebels the group that is holding my man has weapons that was promised them by their ambassador, and my senator." Hetty said.

"_I'm two hours out from seeing the rebels. Your man should be secured in two days time._" The man said.

"Don't let me stop you." Hetty said.

"_Talk to you later._" The man said.

"Until next time." Hetty said, and then disconnected the phone.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"Mr. Khan, it's been a while." Sam said, the three agents entered the boat shed.

"No long enough." Khan said.

"That's not our problem, but your problem is that you are abusing you standing as an ambassador in our country." Callen said.

"How so?" Khan said.

"Our friend is currently in-"

"Kens." Callen said, shaking his head.

Kensi conceded to Callen's wishes, and took a back seat in the interview.

"Women should know their place." Khan said.

"That woman, if you didn't have diplomatic immunity, could easily take you in a fight." Sam said, cutting off Kensi before she could react. "But were not here to have a battle of the sex discussion."

"We're here to discuss you actions prior to your daughter, and our friend leaving over a month ago." Callen said.

"What's there to discuss?" The ambassador asked.

"What's there to discuss?" Sam asked incredulously, staring at the ambassador.

"You were supposed to be in town a month ago, but you were in town two months early. Your bodyguards kidnapped your daughter, and Deeks; Deeks just happened to be torturing for information." Callen said.

"I was not aware of the torture when it happened. I did not give them any orders to operate without me." Khan said.

"Were you aware that your guards were contracting Chechen rebels for the Taliban to kidnap Deeks to coerce into giving up the location of your daughter? So it may seem useless, but there is much to discuss." Sam said.

"I have diplomatic immunity." Khan said.

"Here's the problem: the state department leaned on the Afghan embassy because some of your actions as of late have boarder on the side of international incident. And the embassy thought it was best to give you up, as opposed to suffering the loss of rights to operate in this country." Callen said.

The ambassador took was Sam in, and then let it really sink in; he is on his own for the moment. Just then the front door to the boat shed opened, and Granger walked into the main hall.

"You three back to Ops." Granger said.

"What about our questioning?" Kensi asked.

"There's been a development with Deeks and Tali." Granger said.

The three agents got up from their chairs and head back to ops, post haste. Before the Khan could ask about his daughter Granger got knee deep in his butt.

"If anything happens to Deeks, I will make it my mission to see you removed as ambassador, and prosecuted for your crimes." Granger said.

Khan looked indignant, but Granger didn't hang around to hear the man's rebuttal. With his part being said and done Granger turned and left. Back at ops Kensi, Callen and Sam barely walked into the building when they heard Hetty's voice coming from the bull pen.

"I just got word about an hour ago that Mr. Deeks, and Miss. Khan have been captured by the Taliban." Hetty said.

Kensi just doubled over, resting her hands on her knees. Sam guided Kensi to her desk, and got her a light snack and a glass of water.

"Thank you." Was all Kensi could manage when she finally found her voice.

"So what's then plan?" Callen asked.

"I have an asset in the region that is working with the rebels to get Miss. Khan, and Mr. Deeks out of the Taliban's hands." Hetty said.

"How soon until the rebels are ready to move?" Sam asked.

"They should be mobilizing now." Hetty said.

"What took them so long?" Kensi asked.

"Can't say, but I told my pawn to inform the rebels that the Taliban have the weapons that they were promised." Hetty said, and then walked away.

"At least Deeks isn't out there by himself." Sam said.

"He might as well be." Callen said.

"Well it was an unofficial mission." Kensi said.

"And unofficial missions call for unofficial help." Sam said.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Afghanistan-

I've been in the hands of the Taliban for the better part of a day, or longer, and all they've done is torture me. I'm no stranger to torture after Sidorov, but these guys are persistent. Sidorov torture me for the better part of an hour then let me be, but these guys torture me until I lose consciousness and then when I come to around, the games begin again.

_Now I know what Kensi went through. Sometime these guys are going to mention beheading me._ I think.

I hear the door. I'm guessing that when they come into the room that they are going to threaten my life, but these guys come for another round of torture. When they begin to hurt me, my mind empties and wanders off. I feel my body begin to shut down, as if this is the end; that there is nothing left to live for. Not exact sure where I stand with Kensi, I didn't really care to reconcile my differences with Hetty. Sam and Callen are still the two big brothers that I hate, but they helped me before I was shipped out. I feel my heart rate begin to drop, my eye become heavy, and my hearing begins to diminish.

_If this is the end I wish I had more time with Kensi, but at least I know that I tried. There was so much more that I wanted to do, but now I won't be able to._ I think.

What I didn't hear because I was slowly drifting off this plane was the shot out that was taking place. The rebels had found us and came to rescue us, and secure the weapons that were promised them. The Taliban was caught by surprised, and the rebels had them dead to rights. It was a small fraction of the whole, so the rebels secured the base, secured the weapons and prepared them for transport, and got us out and prepped us for transport, as well. Tali was freaking out because I was not responding to her questions. A random man approached us, and then me check for a pulse.

"Deeks is still alive; don't worry." The man said.

"How can you be so certain?" Tali asked.

"He still has a pulse." The man said.

The man spoke in Pashtu, and the rebels moved out.

"How long until he comes around?" Tali asked.

"We have a concoction back at our village. Once we get him settle we'll give him a dose." The man said.

"Good." Tali said.

Tali pulled my upper body onto her lap, and then massaged my head. The man watched Tali closely, and question her affection for me.

"He was pretty much abandoned by his team, he doesn't where he stands with his partner, so I'm just trying to make him comfortable for the time being." Tali said.

"I'm sorry to hear that; now if you will excuse me I have to make a phone call." The man said.

Tali nodded her understanding, and then the man left to make a phone call.

_A/N: I've done enough scenes with Deeks getting tortured, so I didn't want to prolong that any further. You were probably hoping for a long scene of Deeks in captivity, but I do have a few more twists before the story finale._


	10. Chapter 10

Los Angeles-

Hetty was sitting at her desk when her phone started to ring.

"Hello." Hetty answered.

"_Your people are safe._" The man on the end said.

"One last thing before to you go." Hetty said.

"_What's that?_" He asked.

"Make sure they get the information to bring Mr. Khan down before you send them back stateside." Hetty said.

"_That shouldn't be a problem._" The man said.

"So long." Hetty said, as her team was walking into her office.

"What was that about?" Callen asked.

"Mr. Deeks and Miss. Khan have been saved, and are being move to a safe location to recover." Hetty said, as she hung up her phone.

"How soon until Deeks returns?" Kensi asked.

"Depends on how long it takes to repair the damage done by the Taliban." Hetty said.

"Back to work." Callen said.

_Whistling._

The group turned and looked up to the balcony, and saw Eric pointing to ops. The three agents climbed the stairs in record time. Hetty made her way up to ops, just at her leisure.

"What do you have Eric?" Callen asked.

"All the information that we have links back to the ambassador." Eric said.

"How so?" Kensi asks.

"Everything that has occurred to date: the set up with the Taliban in Afghanistan, the contract with the Chechen rebels, the death of Senator Swanson, the theft of the organs; it all leads back to the ambassador." Nell said.

"How sure are you of this information?" Sam asked.

Nell brought all of the information that her and Eric dug up, and it was either signed off by the ambassador, or it originate from his office. The ambassador was neck deep in this scandal.

"Does the state department know?" Kensi asked.

"At this moment the Ambassador Khan is scheduled to leave the country heading for a conference in Paris, France." Hetty said entering ops.

"So he's just going to walk?" Sam asked.

"No he's not Mr. Hanna. Everything that the ambassador has done has a paper trail. The rebels have information that incriminates the ambassador; along with the information that Mr. Beale, and Miss. Jones dug up we can serve the Ambassador up on a silver platter for Interpol." Hetty said.

"To bad we won't be there to see it." Callen said

"Anything else?" Kensi asked.

"We caught a case." Nell said. "Dead marines with possible ties to a smuggling group, and a forgery ring out of Camp Pendleton."

"This ought to be an interesting case." Callen said.

"Get to it folks." Hetty said, and then exited ops; followed by her agents.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

I'm coming to when I hear a familiar voice. A voice I've only heard once before, and that was last year when I was at another low point in my life. Funny how that man shows up when I least expect it.

"Jack Simon." I say, looking up at both Tali and Jack.

"Deeks." Jack said.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your assistance?" I ask.

"Hetty called in a favor." Jack said.

"It's dangerous to be in her debt." I say.

"Tell me about it, but it got you out alive." Jack said.

"I'm in this whole mess because of you." I say.

"What do you mean by that?" Jack asked.

"I'm not blaming you, but you were in contact with Hetty, and asked for help." I say, laying my head back down.

"I had the C.I.A. breathing down my neck, I didn't want to die." Jack said.

"I'm not blaming you for wanting to survive. You were expecting Hetty to send a team of sorts to extract you from the situation, but instead she sends Kensi to give you a running start." I say.

"She knew that Kensi wouldn't kill me. I bet she didn't count on the fact of Kensi to come and find either." Jack said.

"The Taliban took pictures of both you and Kensi that look like you had both been killed. Most likely to deter anybody from following them." I say.

"I remember them taking those photos." Jack said. "I'm guessing the others that were with you sent them to Hetty?"

"And Hetty sent it to me to get information out of the man I was _babysitting_." I say.

"So what happened that landed you in this position?" Jack asked.

"I tried to waterboard the man I was babysitting." I say.

Jack winced, and Tali gasped. I just laid there, staring at the ceiling.

"I'm to blame for your current disposition." Jack said.

"Only if you asked Hetty to send Kensi." I say.

"No, never." Jack said.

"Then you are off the hook." I say.

I continue to stare at the ceiling, not wanting to exist. I'd rather slowly die, and return to the _abyss_ that has slowly consuming me ever since I became an undercover cop.

"I hate to interrupt your drift into nothingness, but you have work to do. Not only that Kensi would never forgive if I let you slip away." Jack said.

I give Jack a questioning glance.

"I was a marine at one time. I know that look all too well." Jack said.

"What you do have?" Tali asked.

"Hetty's team dug up a lot of information that will bury the ambassador." Jack said.

"How soon until I'm able to move without assistance?" I ask.

"Deeks." Tali said.

"You're in this mess because of him too." I say.

Tali concedes to my point.

"A week, two tops." Jack said. "But a full recovery will take longer."

"I just need to be mobile. I'll recover later." I say

Jack just shrugs his shoulders, and exits.

"What's the plan?" Tali asked.

"Bring your father to justice." I say.

Tali walks over, and sits down next to me. I sit up, and look Tali in her face, and I can see the tears that are coming. I pull Tali into a hug, and let her cry the tears.

"If my father goes to prison, I will have no one left. My mother died when I was young." Tali said through the tears.

"We'll figure something out." I say.

Tali continues to cry, and I hold her; cradling her neck in one hand, and massaging her back with the other.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

The dead marines involved in the smuggling/forgery ring turned up more marines that were involved. Two of the marines escaped, while the other four were taken in to custody and sent back to the boat shed for questioning. It was twelve o'clock in the morning by the time Callen, Sam, and Kensi had rounded up all the marines, so they decided to let the marines stew overnight and go home and get some rest. Eric and Nell woke up earlier and got back to Ops to see if there were any leads on the two escaped marines. By nine thirty when the rest of the team showed up they hadn't found them.

"Anything on the escaped marines?" Kensi asked.

"No." Nell said, without looking up from her computer.

"We had them on P.C.H., but they disappeared from there." Eric said without looking up from his tablet.

"Is there anything that you do know?" Callen asked.

"One of four marines wants to cut a deal." Hetty said walking into ops.

"Let's go see what he has to offer." Sam said.

The three agents exited ops, and then headed over to boat shed to see what information was being offered in exchange for a reduced sentenced.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Afghanistan, two weeks later-

My recovery was coming along nicely, but I'm not able to fight or chase suspects; albeit, my healing was more the ninety percent complete. Jack came by with a folder in his hand. I look at the folder as Jack was handing it to me.

"What's this for?" I ask.

"A parting gift from the rebels. Hetty asked me to give this to you." Jack said.

"Do you know where my father is?" Tali asked.

"He was last in Paris, but now he is heading to London." Jack said.

"Drop us off at the airport, and we'll take it for there." I say.

Jack said something in Pashtu, and then rebels get a caravan together to escort us to the capitol. From there the long trip to London, and then home.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Nell was running standard checks for people involved in the smuggling/ forgery ring when a trace she was running came back. Nell exited ops, and headed to the bull pen where Kensi, Sam, and Callen were currently working. Before stepping into the bull pen Nell brought the picture up on the plasma that she had found. Callen looked up when he saw the plasma turn on.

"Where was this taken?" Callen asked, both Sam and Kensi looked at what Callen was talking about.

It was of Deeks and Tail at an airport about to board their flight.

"Kabul, Afghanistan." Nell said.

"Do you have a lead on where they are going?" Kensi asked.

"Eric got a look at the passenger manifest, and they're heading to the London." Nell said.

"What's in London?" Sam asked.

"I'll give you two guess, but you're only going need one." Nell said.

"I'm guessing it has something to do with a man by the name of Khan." Callen said.

"How soon can we get tickets to London?" Kensi asked.

"Next month." Hetty said, walking into the bull pen.

"This going to be an Interpol take down?" Sam asked.

"Yes." Hetty said.

Kensi visibly deflated; she wanted to see Deeks again. Hetty exited the bull pen, heading to her office to make a phone call.

.S. L.A.

Tali and I were landing in London; after we disembarked I see a few people in suits waiting for us. Tali and I approach the suits.

"And you are." I ask.

"Interpol Agent Jack Bronson." Bronson said. "Do you have the information we need?"

I pull folder out and hand it to the Bronson. Bronson flipped the folder, and when he was satisfied with what he saw he closed the folder.

"Contact N.C.I.S. Operations Manager Henrietta Lange, and she can get you more information you need to bury the ambassador." I say.

"I will do that." Bronson said.

Bronson and his men escorted Tali, and I to their headquarters to round up the last bit of information before we bring Khan down. It took three days for them to vet the information given to them by N.C.I.S.; while we were waiting, Tali and I were sitting in an office when one of Bronson agents came for me.

"Deeks, you have a phone call." The agent said.

"I'll be right back." I said to Tali.

Tali nods her head, and then I walk away to take the call. The person on the other end of the line didn't surprise me.

"Hello." I say answering the phone.

"_How are you feeling Mr. Deeks?_" Hetty asked.

"Looking forward to some R&amp;R after this mission." I say.

"_Director Vance wants to talk to you after the job is done._" Hetty said.

"I'll be there." I say.

"_Before you go, when you come back to America bring Tali with you._" Hetty said.

"Roger that." I say, and then hang up the phone.

I head back to tell Tali about what Hetty said, but Bronson and his team were ready to go. We exit the office building and get into a fleet of black suv. We head to the Capitol building, or the equivalent of a Capitol building, to arrest Ambassador Khan. The ride over to the building was tense, and silent. I lean in and whisper in Tali's ear.

"My boss asked me to bring you back stateside when this whole escapade is done."

"Thanks for the heads up." Tali whispered back.

We ride the rest of the trip to the Capitol building in silence. It was another ten minutes before we arrived at the building. We all get out, and then make our way into the building. When we enter the atrium I hear an agent ask the receptionist where the meeting was taking place. After we get the room number, we head up to the third floor. As we were approaching the conference hall we could hear that a meeting was in session.

_Awkward._ I thought just as were about to enter the door.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Los Angeles

Hetty and her team were in ops watching the ambassador give a speech on the big screen.

"Hetty, is there a reason why we are watching this boring-" Sam cut himself off when he saw the hall doors open.

He could see a bunch of people in suits, and two familiar faces: Deeks and Tali.

"This has got to one of the best take downs I have ever seen." Sam said.

"Easy there big guy." Callen said, enthralled by what he was watching on the big screen.

"_What is the meaning of this?_" The moderator on the screen ask.

"_We've come to detain one of your guest in attendance here today._" I say.

Khan head whipped around real quickly when he heard my voice.

"_Surprise!_" Tali said

"_Wasn't expect us to come back did you?_" I ask.

"_What do you mean by that?_" One of the guest in the crowd asked.

"_Ambassador Khan had a side deal with the Taliban, while brokering the deal with the rebels._" Agent Bronson said.

"_This is an outrage! You have no proof!_" Khan said.

"_Careful Ambassador, last time you said that there was proof. And again there is proof, and this time it's enough to sink you._" I say.

"_You're persistent, I'll give you that._" Khan said.

"_After we were rescued from Taliban, the rebels gave us information on to the ambassador's dealings with the Taliban._" Tali said, stepping back in.

"_On top of that N.C.I.S. Operations Manager Henrietta Lange had her tech engineer and intel analyst dig up all the information of his actions the state while was he there; I would like to point out that he was two months early for._" I say.

"_Showing up two months early for a conference isn't a bad thing._" One of the members of the crowd said.

"_Yeah, but it is a bad thing if he is contracting Chechen rebels to abduct the both of us._" Tali said.

"_Why would I contract Chechen rebels to kidnap my own daughter?_" Khan asked.

"_Dedication._" Bronson said. "_Who would question your dedication to the cause if you gave them your daughter to prove your loyalty?_"

"Wow if I ever wind up in trouble I want Deeks as my advocate." Kensi said

"Wait, what?" Callen asked.

"Deeks is a lawyer?" Sam asked.

"I always thought he look good in a suit." Nell said.

"Easy there Nell." Kensi said.

"Guys, they're still talking." Eric snapped.

"_This is absurd!_" Khan shriek.

"_At least have the dignity to go quietly father._" Tali said.

Everybody in ops jaw hit the floor when Tali told her father to have some dignity. Bronson and his men arrested Khan, and then escorted the man out. Tali walked over to me and gave me a hug me. Kensi lowers her head, to hide the jealousy that was coloring her face. I beak the hug, and then we exit the conference room.

"I have to say, besides not being there in person that was pretty sweet." Sam said.

"That it was." Nell said.

"When will Deeks be home?" Callen asked.

"Twenty-four to forty-eight hours from now." Hetty said.

Kensi exited ops, heading for the armory. Nell exited ops behind her.

"What's the latest on the smuggling/forgery ring?" Hetty asked.

"That was handed over to MP's at Pendleton for processing." Callen said.

"Any ties to our infamous Mr. Khan?" Hetty asked.

"Not that we can tell, but the way things have played out it wouldn't have surprised us in the least." Sam said.

"As you were gentlemen." Hetty said exiting ops.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"Missing Deeks?" Nell asked.

"Yeah." Kensi said.

"What's the cause for concern?" Nell asked.

"When Deeks left he was pretty upset with me." Kensi said.

"Wondering if he will still want to be partnered with you?" Nell asked.

Kensi nodded her head.

"Think how he feels about Hetty." Nell said.

Nell was rewarded with a chuckle.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Nell asked.

"He walks away from all of this." Kensi said. "From us."

"Maybe, but I think Deeks is going to need some time before he makes a decision, even one like that." Nell says.

"You think he will return?" Kensi asked.

"It's all Deeks knows: to serve and protect. I think he will return here over going back to being a cop." Nell said.

"Touché." Kensi says.

"Deeks will be back, I don't see him going anywhere else." Nell said.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

London-

Tali and I were about to board our plane back to the states when Bronson stopped us.

"Thank you for your support." Bronson said, offering his hand.

"Thank you for letting us come along." I say, shanking Bronson's hand.

"Any chance we could steal you away from N.C.I.S.? We could use a man of your caliber." Bronson said.

"I appreciate the offer, but I'm going to have to pass. I was already offered a position that I'm seriously considering." I say.

"Can't blame a man for trying." Bronson said.

"No I can't. Until next time Bronson." I say.

We shake hands one last time, and then we board the plane.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Washington D.C.-

When Tali and I get off the plane in D.C., someone from the state department was waiting for us.

"Talitha Khan?" The woman asked.

"That's me." Tali said.

"We were informed that your father was recently relieved of duty as ambassador to the United States." The representative said.

"Yes, we just came from his arrest." Tali said.

"We were wondering if you wanted to fill that position." She said.

Tali looked at me, and I nodded my head.

"Yes. I'll take it." Tali said.

"It's been fun." I say to Tali.

"Thank you for the adventure, Tim." Tali says.

"Until next time Jess." I tell Tali.

Tali gives me a hug, and then follows the state department representative to fill out the necessary paper work. My plane leaves in twenty minutes so I go to make my connection.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Los Angeles-

I head to Ops after my flight landed. It's three o'clock in the morning when I get to Ops. I haven't been here in almost two months, but it still feels like home. Even after the betrayals by both Hetty and Kensi I still can't stay away. I look at the drawer holding the folder that Hetty gave me. I open the drawer and pull the folder out. I open it, and flip to the last page. I grab a pen, and sign on the dotted line. I shut the folder, and put the pen back in my drawer.

"How long were you planning on holding onto that?" A voice behind from me asks.

"Until it was necessary." I say. "How did you know that I had it?"

I knew the voice, I looked up to see Granger standing next to my desk.

"I knew Hetty had her eyes on you; it was only a matter of time before she offered it to you, or you made it known that you wanted to join." Granger said.

I hand Granger the folder, and he accepts it.

"Director Vance wanted me to tell you that by the time you come off your mandated leave that there will be an opening in Glynco, Georgia. Give them this number, and they will handle the rest." Granger said, handing me a pass card.

"How did you know that I was going to join after this op?" I ask.

"We didn't, but given the depths that you have sunk to in the past seven months it wasn't a bit of a stretch to believe that you would." Granger said.

"All right." I say. "Until next time."

"See you then." Granger says.

I grab my keys, and then leave. I head to Kensi house, she will want to know what's happened. She deserves to know what's happening.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Kensi was waking up at four in the morning to go to the bathroom. As she was exiting the bathroom she saw that she had an intruder. Just as she was about to run for her gun she heard the man speak.

"Hello, Fern." I say.

Kensi almost fainted. She turned a light on to see that it was me standing in her living room. Kensi ran, and jump into my embrace wrapping her legs around my waist. We kiss for a time, and then Kensi breaks the kiss resting her head on my shoulder. I set Kensi down, and we just stand there for a time holding each other.

"How long have you been back?" Kensi asked.

"About an hour, hour and a half." I say.

"When do you come back?" Kensi asked.

"About that." I say.

"What's wrong?" Kensi asked.

"I won't be back for a least six months maybe." I say.

"Why?" Kensi asks, with tears in her eyes.

"I'm on leave for three months, and then after that I have to head to Georgia." I say.

"Why Georgia?" Kensi asks.

"Glynco, Georgia to be exact." I say.

"Glynco that's the headquarters of FLETC." Kensi says.

I see the lightbulb turn on Kensi head, and she kisses me.

"Took you long enough." She said.

"Just needed the right reason." I say.

"When do you leave?" Kensi asks.

"Leave starts today. Where I'll go, I have no clue." I say.

"Come back to me." Kensi pleads.

"Don't worry Fern. I'll be back." I say with my trademark smile.

Kensi and I go to her bedroom and sleep. In the morning I see that Kensi has already left for work, so I go and resign from L.A.P.D. and then pack my things. I have no decision, or plan. I leave the city, and disappear for a time. I head to a cabin that belongs to a friend, and stay there until I feel it's time to move on to the next site, or when my three months are up. I'm not even there a day when someone comes looking for me. I hear a knock at the door, and when I answer it I'm face to face with an old friend.

"Deeks." The man said.

My visitor was Nate.

_A/N: This is the final chapter. When things pick up in the epilogue, after the chat with Nate, Deeks will be getting his assignment, and has to do a stent at the Naval Yard in D.C. before head back out west. I haven't started it yet, but my sci-fi story will be thrown into the mix soon._


	11. Epilogue

_A/N: Part of this story I had planned out before season seven started; you know which part I'm talking about when you see. I'm not exactly sure if I will do it justice, but I'll try to make it worth your while._

"Long time no see brother." I say to Nate.

"Long time no see indeed." Nate said.

I let Nate in and then shut the door. I had a few beers left over before I left L.A., so I offered one to Nate, which he accepted. We sat for a time, and drinking our beers in silence; then Nate spoke up.

"So what happened to cause this whole debacle?"

"That's a long story, but seeing as how we're not going anywhere might as well start from the beginning. It started when we went to Afghanistan last year to rescue Kensi. Hetty was communicating with Jack Simon, who was Kensi ex-fiancé. Jack was being hunted be C.I.A. operatives that orders to kill him on sight; so he contacted Hetty for help to get him out of the country. Instead, Hetty sent Kensi to give Jack a running start." I say.

"Why's that a problem?" Nate asked.

"About nine years prior Jack, for a lack of a better word, abandoned Kensi on Christmas morning. So when she saw Jack in the desert last year, Kensi walked off the base unarmed and surrendered herself to the Taliban to talk to Jack." I say.

"Something went wrong and it was a fight for survival?" Nate asked.

"Hetty sent the team, but gave Sam specific orders to cut me loose when I became a liability." I say.

"Then why did she send you in the first place?" Nate asked.

"This is Hetty we're talking about." I say. "She does whatever she thinks is good, even if it's bad move."

"Ain't that the truth?" Nate said.

"I was holding down the fort for about ten hours or more when Hetty calls for an update I didn't have one; she on other hand had a picture that looked like Kensi had be murdered." I say.

"What was your reaction to the picture?" Nate asked, skipping over the breach in protocol that Hetty made.

"I tried to waterboard the man that I was trying to get information out of." I say.

"Can't say that I didn't see that coming, but that's beside the point, what happened after you got back?" Nate asked.

"For a while I was able to live with myself." I say.

"But." Nate said.

"Three months after we got back I wasn't able to live with my actions, anymore." I say. "I asked Hetty if she had any therapist on speed dial."

"At least you sought help." Nate said.

"I was seeing a therapist for a few months, but I got in over my head." I say.

"Why?" Nate asked.

"The therapist said that I need to time off." I say.

"How is that bad?" Nate asked.

"Well the first night of the scheduled leave I was a local club. I met a very beautiful woman there." I say.

"Did Kensi find out?" Nate asked.

"Actually it turned out the woman was a person of interest in a case we were working." I say. "So Kensi found out anyways."

"She was okay with it?" Nate asked.

"We were at odds anyways. I don't know what was wrong with me, but I was almost feral at first." I say.

"Did everything straighten itself out?" Nate asked.

"Yeah; while the team was working the case that involved the woman, I stayed near her in case she had information that could help us." I say.

"What happened next?" Nate asked.

"The woman I was running with recently; was the daughter of the late ambassador to America from Afghanistan. The ambassador was playing for both sides: for the rebels and for the Taliban." I say.

"Probably the dumbest thing a man can do." Nate said.

"On top of that he was going to hand his daughter over to the Taliban, so they could have their ways with her." I say.

"Second most dumb thing." Nate says.

I chuckle and then continue.

"The ambassador was working with then State Senator Naomi Swanson to secure weapons for the rebels, but they wound up in the hands of the Taliban." I say.

"How did that happen?" Nate asked.

"The location of the meet for the weapons exchange was leaked to the Taliban." I say.

"How do you know?" Nate asked.

"About a month ago I was force to deliver those weapons because I tortured that man last year, and because I shot two of the ambassadors' guards." I say.

"So let me get this straight: Hetty sent you to deliver those weapons?" Nate asked.

"No, Director Vance did." I say.

"Not the brightest move on the director's part." Nate says.

"I'm pretty sure somebody made light of that; on top of being sent, I went in without formal back up from N.C.I.S., too." I say.

"How did you communicate with the people?" Nate asked.

"The ambassador's daughter, Tali, went along." I say.

"So you spent how many days being tortured by the Taliban?" Nate asked.

"Two days, I think." I say. "Hetty was in communication with Jack again, and he got in touch with the rebels to spring both Tali and I."

"Funny how that man was involved in two of the biggest incidents of the past year for you." Nate says.

"Tell me about it." I say, exasperated.

"What happened next?" Nate asked.

"After I recovered, Tali and I went to London and coordinated with Interpol to arrest the ambassador. From there Tali and I came back to America and she became the new ambassador to America." I say.

"That's not the usual process for selecting the ambassador." Nate says.

"I know, and I don't care." I say.

"So what's the plan after you finish here?" Nate asked.

"Head back to L.A. to thank the therapist, and then to Georgia." I say.

"Why Georgia?" Nate askes.

"Because Director Vance got me signed up for the next class at Fletc down there." I say

"Took you long enough." Nate says.

"Shut up." I shot back, with a chuckle.

"Now I know why I was supposed to give you this." Nate said handing me and envelope.

"My plan ticket?" I ask.

The envelope has my name on it.

"Yep, or I guess that's what's in it." Nate says, as I'm opening the envelope.

And just as he said there was a plan ticket dated three months from now.

"Despite everything that has happened, how are you doing?" Nate asked.

"In spite of everything, I'm good." I say.

_I have a feeling that I won't be able to go back to L.A. after I finish Fletc._ I think.

Nate and I talk for a few more hours. When the sun began to set, Nate rose from his chair.

"Well it's been fun talking to you, but I need to leave. I have to catch a plane in a couple of hours." Nate says.

"Until next time." I say.

"Until next time." Nate says.

I walk Nate to the door, and then watch as my friend gets into his car, and the drives away. As I see Nate's car disappear over the horizon, I shut and lock the door. I make dinner, and then take a shower. After the shower, I get dressed and then I check my emails. I didn't have any, so I went to sleep.

N.C.I.S L.A.

Three months later-

I'm standing outside the familiar double doors I entered almost five months ago. I hesitate to knock on the door, but I rap my knocks against the door.

"Come in." I hear a muffled voice say from behind the door.

I open the door, and step into the office. She is just the way I remember her.

"Hello again." I say.

The blond looks up at me, and smiles.

"It's been a while Detective Deeks." Rachel says.

"Actually I resigned from the L.A.P.D.; I have to catch a flight out of L.A.X. in an hour to Georgia." I say.

"I've been helping your girlfriend." Rachel says.

I stare at her blankly. I didn't realize that I was dating anybody.

"Kensi Blye has been seeing me trying to cope with the consequences of her actions that drove you to the depths that brought you into my office." She says.

"That's good." I says.

"I have another session with her later today. Anything you want me to tell her?" She asks.

"Tell her that I love her, and that I will come back as soon as Director Vance will let me." I say.

Rachel walks over to me, and then gave me a kiss on my cheek.

"Good luck Deeks. If you ever need anything you have my number." Rachel says.

I give Rachel a kiss on the cheek, and then exit. That was the last time I saw Rachel.

I drop my car of at my house, and then ride a cab to L.A.X.; my flight was leaving forty minutes after I arrived at the airport.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Two and half months later: Glynco, Georgia-

"Agent Deeks!" A voice says.

I turn to look in direction of the voice, and to my surprise it was Director Vance.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit director?" I ask.

"First off, congratulations on graduating, and I heard you were in the top ten of this graduating class." Vance said.

"Top five." I say, trying not to brag.

"Hetty has an eye for talent." Vance said. "Secondly, and to the point, your first assignment is in Washington."

"D.C.?" I ask.

"Yes. My team has had a problem with smugglers, but nobody on my team has that particular skill set." He said.

_Sweet I get to look like my usual self!_ I think.

"When do I start?" I ask.

"Plane leaves in an hour." He said.

"I'll be right back." I say.

I turn and rush off to my room. As I'm packing my bags, I grab the picture that Kensi sent me. It was the one with the four of us playing basketball, but it was just of the two of us and I had my arm around her shoulder. It brings a tear to my eye because I want nothing more than to be in Kensi arms right now, the fact that she hurt me is far from my mind; I just want my girlfriend back. I wipe the tear from my eye, and finish packing. I meet the director in the lobby, and then we jump in the black suv that was waiting outside. We head to the airport, and then get on a gulf stream heading for Washington. When we touch down in D.C. there was another suv waiting to take us to the Naval Yard. When we get to the Naval Yard I follow Vance into the main building, and then up to his team's office. When we get off the elevator I noticed the bull pen looked like ours back in L.A.; I see somebody recognize the director, and said a name. The team looked at us, and then stood up.

"Who's the new guy?" A man to my right asked when I stepped into the bull pen.

There are four people: two men on my right, and a man and a woman on my left. The man on the left looked older, with gray and white hairs on his head.

_Definitely the leader of the group._ I think.

"This is the new recruit who just graduated from Fletc, and is assisting with our recent case with the smugglers." Vance said. "Go ahead and introduce yourself."

I step forward, and eye the team.

"My name is Martin Deeks, but you all can call me Deeks, I'm usual based out of L.A., but the director called me in for my expertise that will assist you in closing the case." I say.

"And what is that?" The older gentleman asked.

"Can I get a name from all for you, so I know who I'm talking to?" I ask.

"To your left is Probationary Agent Ellie Bishop, on your right is Agent Anthony DiNozzo. Across from me is Agent Timothy McGee. And I'm Senior Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Gibbs said.

"Pleasure is all mine." I say to Gibbs. "And the answer to your question Gibbs, is that excel at undercover work."

"This ought to be interesting." Tony muttered.

I roll my eyes, as Vance stared at Tony. Then some Goth chick came walking into the bull pen, wearing an outrageous outfit.

"Who's the new guy." The woman asked.

"I'm Agent Martin Deeks, but you can call me Deeks. I'm guessing that getup you're wearing isn't standard N.C.I.S. attire?" I ask.

"No it's not, but I get the job done. And the name is Abby Sciuto." Abby said, holding out her hand.

"You remind me of Eric," I said, as I shook her hand.

"Eric Beale?" Abby squeaked.

Everybody in the bull pen jumped back at Abby's outburst. I nodded my head yes.

"How is Eric doing?" Abby asked, with childlike glee.

"I don't know. I haven't talked to him in over five months." I say. "Can anybody tell me what we have on the group?"

"Down to business. I like you." Tony says, and then brought up the information up on the plasma.

I feel a sense of nostalgia wash over me as I listen and watch as the group goes over the evidence they had recovered so far. I know the type of people that I'm going to be dealing with; I'm used to their type.

"Do you have a plan?" Tim asked.

"Yeah." I say. "Do we have a time, and place for the meet?"

"Tonight, at five." Tony said.

I turn and look at the clock, it was four thirty.

"If I'm going to do this we better leave now." I say

Gibbs tells Tony and McGee to get me to the location, and the three of us tear out of the bull pen, making a bee line for the garage. We barely make the meet location, and just as the other group was arriving. The vehicle formation looks familiar, and one of the cars models even looks familiar. Just as the first guy steps out I realize why.

"Hang back." I tell Tony and McGee.

"What?" Tony asks.

"Did I stutter?" I ask.

"Gibbs would not like us doing that." McGee protested.

"And who brought me in on this operation?" I ask.

"Director Vance." Tony says.

"As I said, hang back." I say, and then step out of the car.

Tony and McGee were watching as I approached the group.

"I hope me he knows what he's doing." McGee said.

"Tell me about it. Gibbs is going to kill us-" Tony started to say, but stopped in mid-sentence.

They saw me hug the guy who led the group. We talked for about twenty minutes, and then I followed the group and got into their suvs. Just as we were pulling away I sent McGee a text message.

"Deeks told us to head back. Also said that he would make contact when he could." McGee said.

"Gibbs is going to kill us." Tony said.

McGee started the engine and headed back to the Naval Yard.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"Where's Deeks?" Gibbs asked, as Tony and McGee walked into the bull pen.

McGee showed Gibbs.

"Want to explain why the two of you are here, and Deeks is out with the smugglers?" Gibbs asked.

At that time a cell phone started to ring. Everybody looked around until Gibbs realized that it was his phone ringing.

"Gibbs." He said, answering his phone.

"Y_our agents are standing in front of you because they would have blown my cover, and would've gotten the three of us killed._" I say.

"Deeks." Gibbs hissed.

"_I have a date, a time, and a place for a meet._" I say "_And when I get back I will explain why I left them behind._"

"How soon until you get back?" Gibbs asked.

"_Ten minutes, tops._" I say.

"See you then." Gibbs said, and then hung up the phone.

"So what did Deeks have to say for himself?" Vance asked, walking into the bull pen.

"Said that he has a place for the meet, a day, and a time." Gibbs said.

"In an hour?" Ellie asked, in shocked amazement staring at the clock.

"Who did what in hour?" Abby asked.

"Deeks got in with the smugglers, and set up meet." McGee said.

"That's no surprise." Abby said.

"Why?" Vance asked.

"This why?" Abby said.

Abby took the remote off of McGee's desk, and then brought up the photo she had found. There were six people in the picture, but one person in particular stood out.

"Is that?" McGee asked, taking the remote from Abby blowing up the picture.

"Agent Deeks?" Ellie asked.

"Yes and no." Abby said. "Yes, that is Deeks; no because this was when he was back with the L.A.P.D. five years ago."

"So that would explain why he wanted us to hang back." McGee said.

"Deeks told you not to get out of the car?" Gibbs asked.

"That's right." I said, entering the bull pen.

Everybody turned and looked at me. They probably weren't expecting me to take the stairs.

"Who's the man in charge?" Vance asked.

"Diego Santoro. He's low level enforcer, but he can take us to the guy in charge around here." I say.

"When is the meet set for?" Gibbs asked.

"Saturday, twelve thirty, at the Lincoln Memorial." I say.

"What do we need to bring?" Tony asked.

I looked at Gibbs and smiled.

"I will only need Gibbs." I say with a smile.

"Why me?" Gibbs asks.

"You'll see." I say, with a smile on my face.

I was about to walk out, when Abby zipped by the rest of the team and walked me out. McGee just stared as Abby was walking me out.

"It'll be alright Magoo." Tony said.

The team rounded up their gear, and left for the day. Two hours later I found myself at the bar with Abby, and she is hyper active. Just a little more eccentric than Eric.

"So what made you become an agent?" Abby asked.

"I made the jump because I was outgunned, and outclassed." I say.

"You blew this case open in an hour, and it took the rest of the team three weeks to get to this point." Abby said.

"I was in Afghanistan last year and I tried to torture a man." I said.

Abby gasped in horror at my admission. She took a few sips of her drink before speaking again.

"What happened?" Abby said.

"What drove me to commit that atrocity?" I ask.

Abby nodded, with bated breath.

"The Taliban had Kensi in their custody. Something cause them to attack her. They took a picture of her that made it look like she had been killed." I say.

"What happened after that?" Abby asked.

"Three months after we came back from Afghanistan I couldn't live with my actions from the mission, so I sought out help." I say.

"What happened, next?" Abby asked.

"For time constraints, I got sucked into a suicide mission put into play from the top." I say.

"Director Vance?" Abby asked.

I nod my head.

"And you thought it was a good idea to sign on with the people that nearly got you killed?" Abby asked.

"Somethings never change; not only that I have nowhere to go." I say.

Abby gets up and gives me a kiss on the cheek, and then walks out. I was about to finish my beer, when McGee sits down.

"Can I get you anything?" I ask.

"A beer." McGee says.

I chuckle, and then order two more beers.

"I'm not exactly sure why you came to see me McGee, but if it's about Abby your girl is safe from me." I say.

"Why?" He asks.

"Ever been to L.A. branch where I work?" I ask.

"Yeah." McGee says.

"Then you have meet Kensi Blye." I say.

"Yeah, but that was a long time ago." McGee says.

"Trust me, Kensi is fiercely protective of her territory." I say.

"Never mind." McGee says.

McGee and I finish our beers, and then McGee gives me a lift back to my place; where Tony is waiting for me.

"Tony." I say.

"How did you get hooked up with N.C.I.S.?" Tony asked.

"Hetty saw how I operated; able to think on my feet and help the team with connections that I had already developed." I say.

"How did you develop these connections?" He asked.

"How else, by building them. You would know if you weren't stuck behind a desk, you would have done the same thing." I say.

"We don't have that luxury." Tony says.

"Well we don't have a choice. A connection in place is the difference between a successful operation, and a dead agent." I say.

"I have to ask you a serious question." Tone said, pulling out his pone.

_Great here comes the bad clothing habits jokes._ I think.

"Where did Hetty find you; playing drums for a folk band?" Tony asked, showing me a picture from three years ago.

I look at Tony and noticed that his suit isn't on par.

"How about I put it this way: you don't comment on how I dress when I'm back home, and I won't have to insult your taste of suits that are one size to small." I say.

Tony looks down at his clothes, and then back up at me. Tony put his phone away, and then goes home. I wake up the next day, and then remember that there isn't an ocean here. So I go running. I have to put on a few layers seeing as how it's colder here than it is back home. As I'm out I see Ellie at a café getting something to eat. So I stop in and see how she's doing.

"Hey Ellie." I say.

"Hey Deeks. Want a cookie?" Ellie asked.

"Ah, no thank you. I just stopped to see how you were doing." I say.

"I'm doing great, though I'm impressed that you were able to get us in with the smugglers as quick as you did." Ellie said.

"Just like you have your connections in the federal government, I have my connections with the scum of the earth." I say.

"What would have happened if Tony and McGee would have helped the other day?" She asked.

"We all might have been killed and our corpses hung from the Lincoln Memorial." I say.

"Say no more." She says. "I see you later."

"Bye." I say, and then head back out and started running again.

At nine thirty I showed up to a busy bull pen, so I step off to the side and tried to call Kensi.

"Agent Deeks." A voice said.

I turn to see Director Vance waving me up to him. I drop my gear in the bull pen and head up to the director. When I meet up with him, we step into a room called M.T.A.C., and when I look inside I see it's the equivalent of ops back home.

"Who's that good looking man?" A voice shouted.

"It's not Deeks." Another voice said.

"That man's to clean to be Deeks." A third voice said.

"Ha. Ha." I say to my team back in Los Angeles.

"Looking good Mr. Deeks." Hetty said.

"Thank you Hetty." I say. "What's the purpose of this meeting? It can't be for us to backslap for good ol' time sakes?"

"_Diego Santoro is a famous man._" Eric said.

"I could have told you that." I say, flatly.

"_Well after your meeting tomorrow, he plans on leaving the country._" Nell said.

"Actually you have a ten hour window to arrest Diego before he leaves the country." I say.

"_Why?_" Callen asked.

"The guy that runs the ring that Diego works in will be meeting up with him before leaving." I say.

"After the meeting tomorrow get as far away from the scene as possibly." Vance said to me.

"Not a problem." I say.

I stand in silence as I wait for Hetty and Director Vance finish talking. The day drags on because I want to get on with the meet and move on to the next assignment. The meet comes and goes, and I fall back to the designated location for pick up. After the first assignment is complete Vance said that he wants me to hang around here for a little while. Then one night three months after I started working in D.C. Gibbs and I are out drinking beers.

"So how do you like working here in D.C.?" Gibbs asked.

"It's nice break from the norm, but that's about it." I say.

"How are you getting along with the team?" Gibbs asked.

"I get along with everybody, especially Abby and Ducky." I say. "Tony is okay, but he is starting to become an annoyance."

Gibbs nods his head, and takes a swig of his beer.

"Goofy question, but why two b's?" I asked.

"That's how it was spelled." Gibbs says.

"Any jokes about it?" I ask, smiling as I take a swig of my beer.

"A joke back in the day was that the second b stood for bastard." Gibbs said, and then took a drink.

I almost spit my beer out, but I kept it down. I start laughing after I swallow my beer. Gibbs and I were out for the rest of the night relaxing. I can see Callen and Gibbs being partners back in the day. After we finished our last beer, I pay the tab and then head home. Gibbs on the other hand went back to the Naval Yard.

"What's the word Gibbs?" Vance asked.

"Deeks is good here, but it's time to cut him loose." Gibbs says.

"Apparently the team back in L.A. is working a nice case, and could use Deeks help." Vance said.

"You got the necessary paper work ready?" Gibbs asks.

Vance hands the envelope to Gibbs, and then returns to his paper work. Gibbs leaves for the night.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

There's pounding on my door at three o'clock in the morning. I drag myself out of bed, and then groggily make my way to see who it is.

"Gibbs." I say.

"Pack your bags Agent Deeks, your assistance is needed elsewhere." Gibbs said.

Next thing I know I'm on the back of a cargo plane headed for Camp Pendleton. When the plane lands a few hours later, I'm greeted by my boss.

"Hetty." I say approaching my boss.

"Mr. Deeks. It seems that your arrival is most timely." Hetty said.

"Most timely, or just time for me to come home?" I ask.

"We don't have any pressing case at the moment, so you can go home and relax." Hetty says.

"Don't have to tell me twice." I say.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Sixteen hours later-

Kensi was crawling into her home after a long assignment. She had stripped off her shirt and was walking into the bathroom, when she saw a silhouette in her bathroom mirror. Kensi drew her sidearm, and pointed it at the intruder when she spun around.

"Whoa! Can you at least finish taking that off before you shoot me?" I ask.

"Deeks?" Kensi asks in shocked amazement.

"I told you I would be back Fern." I say.

I take a bow, and smile back at my girlfriend. Needless to say there was a lot of making out before we drifted off to sleep.

_A/N: I felt that it was a good place to end the story here. An update on my stories: Lord Nikon is almost finished, but there is definitely a sequel; the story that is set in both medieval and modern times is in the works just have to start writing it, and the second chapter of Man and Machine will be post next. Sorry for the long wait, but I have another crowd that I have to write for, too._


End file.
